Code Geass – The Desert Fox (Inspired Anzac-A1)
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary and Information Inside. Rated M for Mature. OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What happens when your normal is suddenly thrust into an abnormal situation? After finding himself in a new world (Code Geass), Alex must learn quickly in order to survive in this world that will be his home. Luckily, he has the support and aid of the Second Princess of Britannia herself. Follow Alex as he lives and adapts in this new life from a stranger and exciting world.

Rated M for Mature.

**OC Harem:** Cornelia L.B, Milly A, and Villetta N. Two more TBA.

**Chapter 1: New World **

** Hello everyone and welcome to another Code Geass story but this time will be just Code Geass with some Gundam Mobile Suit anime mix into the story. This story was inspired by Anzac-A1, and his story called Code Geass: A new Signature – Britannia Military Route as the others that inspired him to make that story. I read them, almost ten times but anyway. I was very intrigued by them and here we are with a story that has a character from our world coming to a new world. **

** This story is Self-Insert and a little AU. **

** If some notices that the story is like Anzac-A1, be know that I have ask his permission to do this story and hope you all enjoy. **

A few are likely to have heard pearl wisdom with a few grasped at the meaning.

Alexander L. Solberg was no exception and was honest with that but wonders the thought. After twenty-one years of life, the young American-Northern European wonder if he was going to attend college or not. He can't be for sure yet but was always searching for something out there and felt a great calling to him. He never found out and that will all change.

Alex had blonde hair with some parts almost grey-white, silver, due to being in the sun too much and blue eyes. He is around an average young man, 6'0 feet tall, runner and boxer build for his age.

All in all, Alex found his current situation in life satisfactory, with some trouble, but good for him in some areas. His second year at university had just concluded with another year left to go due to having failed a few papers along the way. And such, he was now busy with searching for a summer job to occupy his time and earn some money if appreciated.

However, little did Alex know, that his life would soon take a big turn that he never thought or could have predicted.

**Third POV**

It was a normal day, overcast Friday morning in the early August. Alex had left home and headed for the near bust stop in Alaska. He'd just had a reply the previous night from family friend, who said he had a few weeks work available, and was on his way to pick up a pair of work gloves due to the work was hard on the hands. He wore a blue jeans, blue/white sneakers, and red t-shirt underneath a black coat.

Alex's mind to started to wonder else as he walked for five minutes, enjoying the quietness before going work on another Friday. Just his luck, but as he took another step it caused him to stop all the sudden.

His footstep echoed which meant that he was no longer outside.

Stopping in his tracks, Alex took a good look around in his new surroundings and getting confused by the second.

Instead of a plain concrete footpath, the young man now stood on what appeared to be an ornate marble floor, covered mostly by a beautiful scarlet red carpet. The ceiling was much higher than most buildings, at least two stories high. The right were series of large pane glass windows running almost floor to ceiling, while the walks to the left were mix of marble half-pillars and same scarlet red as the carpets, with elegant gold details mind you.

Alex could be in awe if his mind wasn't racing in confusion and getting back to what happen. He shook his head and eyes quickly settled on something that made stood still. A woman wearing a stereotypical maid's outfit, carrying a silver tray stood still when seeing him.

"Uh," Alex managed to utter, being the only thing, he can say.

The maid dropped the tray, which sounded like a hammer striking an anvil and quickly turned tail, hiking up her skirt as she ran before shrieking, _"Intruder!"_

"Crap," Alex muttered and cursed before he turned and started running.

While it wasn't a good idea, Alex had no idea what was happen. The fact being called an intruder was not good and need to move.

Unfortunately, the young man barley managed to move than a few hundred meters before a dozen soldiers wearing marron uniforms and carrying what looked like bullpup assault rifles burst through a door up ahead.

_"Freeze!"_ One of them commanded.

_"Shit,"_ Alex thought.

Alex quickly skidded to a halt and threw his arms up in surrender, having no idea what kind of situation he gotten himself into. Instantly, one of the soldiers forced his arms behind his back, getting effective and had restrained him.

"General, this is Sergeant Williams. We have apprehended an intruder in the west wing. What are your orders."

The man nodded his head at the other, unheard voice words before responding with a "Yes general."

The sergeant put the radio away before he turns his attention to one of his men.

"Corporal Anderson, follow me. We're taking him to the interrogation room," He said, clearly referring to the man restraining Alex.

"The rest of you, head back to your posts."

"Yes Sir!"

With that said, the rest of soldiers' head back to the post and Alex felt himself being jerked backwards. He walks down the same corridor he just run through. Before long, they approached an elevator built into recession in the wall which one of the guards opened with a keycard.

Without much pain, Alex was bustled into the elevator with two guards as the sergeant pressed a button for the basement.

They descended in silence before they reached their stop which had Alex being shoved roughly out of the elevator into a stark white corridor. The walk was silence with shove by the barrel of sub-machine gun as motivator to keep moving as it the young man had nothing to keep going.

The walk was stopped and came to a very ominous looking steel door. The soldiers deposited their guns in a recession built into a wall before one of them opened the door with a screech of metal on metal.

"Get in," One of them said, followed by a rough push, getting Alex into the room by room.

Alex saw two chairs and a table. The door was closed with resounding clang.

"Sit," One of the guards said, pointing at the chair which the young promptly sat in.

A few seconds later, one of the pair produced a pair of cuffs which tightly bound his wrists, getting Alex to grunt a little of the pain in his wrists.

"Now then, just sit here and wait. My superiors will be along shortly," The sergeant explained before he and other guard left the room, leaving Alex alone to his thoughts.

_"Well, shit,"_ Alex thought with a shrug of his shoulders.

**First POV: Alex's POV**

As I sat in the chair, tapping my foot on the floor and replayed what just happen, I could help myself to think if this was a dream. That was wrong as being cuffed and shoved shows that I am not dreaming at all. Its real and not a dream. I sighed and know that is should face what's ahead of me.

It has been five minutes after the guards let me on my own in this room. Then I heard something that got my attention. The sound of approaching footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts. It seemed that the superiors the sergeant mentioned were almost here.

_"Not that it makes me feel any better. At least I'll hopefully find out what the hell is going on here and panicking won't help,"_ I thought, sitting fully upright in my seat and not being frightened, it would almost not help, but it was worth a shot as I hide any fear in me.

Soon enough the heavy door opened, and three people entered the room.

The first two were both men. One was very tall with short black hair, blue eyes with glasses, and possessing a rather slim build. The other was slightly taller, somewhat brutal looking with diagonal scar running across hi face and much more imposing build. The both were similar marron-colored uniforms like guards from earlier, but with addition of gold filigree.

The last, that has caught my attention was a woman who followed them in, who I could only describe as stunningly beautiful. She had large head of purple hair reaching down slightly past her shoulders. She wore a marron uniform like the two me, with the addition of a white cravat, boots, and cape. Her indigo eyes stared me down, conveying an air of superiority I never felt from anyone until now.

_"I guess one those guys must be the general that guard was talking to, but I've got no idea which one of them it is. And this woman, who is she? Judging from what I saw upstairs, she must be pretty important,"_ I thought to myself.

The woman removed her cape, handing it over to the bespectacled man, who then returned to his place behind her shoulder as she sat down at the table, facing me.

"I must admit, it's quite a shock you managed to get this far without being detected. Especially after what happened eight years ago. But it appears your plan to assassinate me has failed. Wouldn't you agree terrorist?" She said, staring at me with contempt.

"Wait, terrorist?! What are you talking about?! I don't even know where I am right now!" I shouted, but the bespectacled man stepped forward and smacked me upside the head, leaving my left cheek stinging.

"Watch you tongue, your insolent brat! When you address my princess, you will afford her the respect she deserves!" He roared, getting my eyes to widen to what I just did.

_"Princess?! Crap, I had no idea. Although, I have no clue where I am also. So, it's not surprising and should take a better control of this. Panicking won't help and I should better be more careful from now if I want to make it through this in one piece,"_ I thought.

"I apologies for my behavior. Like I said, I don't know where I am or who any of you are," I explained, addressing all three of them before turning my attention to the woman whom is a princess of some kind.

"With all due respect, may I ask who it is I am talking to?" I asked.

The princess' gaze softened slightly but remained stern and focused.

"Nice to see you have some manners. I am Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Holy Britannia Empire. And theses two are General Andreas Darlton," She replied, gesturing to the scarred man on her left and spoke for the right, "And Gilbert G.P Guilford, my Knight."

"I see. In that case I apologies, your highness. I had no idea," I replied with a brief dipping my head, making sure my tone was respectful and was a little afraid, but kept a better control of my emotions for the time being.

"My name is Alexander L. Solberg. It's pleasure to meet you," I greeted, seeing a brief smile flash across the princess' face but it disappeared immediately.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, perhaps we can get to the problem at hand," Princess Cornelia said, resting her clasped hands on the table in front of her.

"You claim that you're not a terrorist. Given the fact that you somehow ended up well within my palace and yet allowed yourself to be discovered by one of my servants. This tells me one of two things. Either you're telling the truth, or you must be one of the oddest terrorists I've ever heard of," She said, getting me to raise an eyebrow and soon man who is Guilford stepped forward.

"If I may interject your highness. I believe he's telling the truth," He explained, getting Princess Cornelia turned to face him.

"This man was carrying nothing that could conceivably be used as any kind of weapon. In addition, he clearly has no idea where he is. If he were indeed a terrorist, it's likely we would never hand known he was here until it was too late," Guilford said, making the princess and General Darlton nodded their agreement.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Guilford," Princess Cornelia replied before turning back to me and spoke, "Very well, since we're all convinced you are being truthful with us so far. Let's see if we can work out exactly what is going on here. I assume you will cooperate with us."

I was relief and seem to be out, but not yet and should cooperate.

"Of course, your highness. I'll help as much as I can," I replied.

"Excellent. Then let's begin. Darlton?" Princess Cornelia said, addressing the man behind her who produced a large rolled up sheet of thick paper from behind his back.

I could only guess that is a map of some kind and maybe I can figure out where I am. The general unrolled the map, which took up much of the surface of the table, so that it faced me. Immediately, I could see and tell that the continents all looked the same, meaning I was still on earth which was the good news. But the borders stretching across of them were almost unrecognizable to me and surprise by this.

"Now then, I thought we'd start with this, since you claim not to know where you are. We are currently within Gremory Palace, located inside Pendragon, the capital city of the Holy Britannia Empire," Prince Cornelia explained, pointing to where the state of California should have been.

Instead, all the borders within North and South America were gone, indicating that this empire she spoke of somehow encompassed the entire Americas. I was surprised that Alaska was still the same and filled with the same blue color, marking it as part of the empire as well. I sighed to calm myself and answer what I can.

"I see, so that at least answers that question," I said, unable to say anything now.

"Good. Now perhaps you can show us where you're from?" Princess Cornelia asked.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment before pointing to Alaska, getting the princess to raise an eyebrow at this.

"So, you're from Alaska, are you? Interesting. Hmm you seem different and your last name doesn't fit to where you are from," She said.

"I'm American-North European mix your highness. Neverlands, Germany if you will," I explained, getting a nod from the princess and spoke again for a question as I'm getting the idea on what was going on.

"If I may, your highness?" I asked which she nodded and allow me to speak, "I've somehow ended up in a different world to my own. From what you've shown me, there's almost no similarities at all."

"Yes, we suspected as much," Princess Cornelia replied, getting me shock and a look of surprise on my face on what she said.

"Before we arrived here, I had Darlton check surveillance footage from the area where my servant spotted you. One moment the hallway was empty, and they suddenly some sort of distortion appeared which then vanished and left you in its place," She explained.

After those words, I had to take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I have just learned that somehow, I was now in some other world with no idea how I'd arrived here. I could say it was crazy talk or I was dreaming, but that won't help, and this was real enough to make me believe.

"Forgive me, your highness. This is a lot to take in," I replied, having my voice a little shaky.

"I understand completely, Alex," She said, having her voice now much gentler.

"I can't imagine what a shock this must be for you. Darlton, please remove the cuffs. I feel we won't need them any longer."

"Thank you, your highness. But I'm still able to answer any questions you may have," I said, relaxing my tense shoulders as Darlton uncuffed my wrists. That feels a lot better.

"I'm curious. Exactly how is your world different from ours?" Princess Cornelia asked.

"Well, your highness. For the most part my world isn't that different form yours. The continents themselves are the same as are the various islands. However, I can tell that the borders are very nothing like they are here," I explained, gesturing towards the map and kept talking, "While the EU does exist in my world, it's purely a politico-economic union, although the member nations of your EU appear to be the same as they are in my world. Also, neither the Chinese Federation nor the Holy Britannia Empire exists. Instead, there are number of much smaller nations in their place."

"Fascinating. It seems our world are very similar and yet very different as well," Princess Cornelia mused.

"If I may ask, your highness. Does Britannia have a tie with Great Britain? In my world, Britannia was the ancient Roman name for the British Isles," I asked.

Princess Cornelia nodded in response and explained, "Yes it does. The Holy Britannia Empire was founded in 1807 a.t.b when the Britannia royal family escaped to the North American colonies."

"If that's the case. Then I assume that both the American Revolution and the war against Napoleon failed in this world?" I guested, making sense of everything that was different.

"Correct. The Britannian royal family fled here and shortly after established the Holy Britannian Empire which soon encompassed North and South America. Alaska was settled later, around the 1900's a.t.b, alright it is still considered part of our homeland," Princess Cornelia replied.

"Well, I think that's all I need to know for now."

"Thank you, your highness," I said, being relieved that I appeared to have been let off and glad for that.

"Now then, we need to sort the issue of what to do with you," Princess Cornelia said, causing me to nervously gulp.

Oh, come on.

"Since you're from Alaska, we can at least pass you off as Britannian. However, it would be unwise to send you out on your own, especially since you aren't familiar with this world. Did you have any previous occupation or ambitions in your world?" She asked after explaining the issue which got me to relax and answer for question.

"Well, your highness. I didn't have any past jobs to speak off, seeing that I'm still at college. I had always wanted to join the army or military due to my family's long history in joining in serves which spark my interest in shooting and military history. But I didn't think that far or join as I wanted to finish a part of my college first and Alaska never had a very large military to start with. So, I never really followed up on it," I explained.

"Hmm I see. Thank you, Alex. That gives a few ideas," Princess Cornelia replied as she rose from her seat and had Guilford stepped forward and replaced her cape.

"For now, Darlton will show you to one of the spare rooms in the palace for you to sleep until we sort out the particulars of your situation," She informed.

"Thank you, your highness," I said, bowing slightly out of respect and gratitude.

Princess Cornelia seemed to be going out of her way to help and I feel that I at least could do the same for her.

"As you command, my lady," Darlton replied.

After that, all four of us left the interrogation room, Cornelia and Guilford leading with myself and Darlton bring up the rear. The brief walk was quick and lead to an elevator trip which was also short, having us emerged back within the main palace itself, I guess.

Princess Cornelia and Guildford then separated from Darlton and I, returning to the princess's office or chambers in order to discuss my situation. I followed General Darlton as he led me through several large hallways before we arrived in a slightly narrower corridor with many rooms on either side.

The general stopped in front of one of the doors, so I guested this must be mine room that the princess had mentioned and signed to me earlier.

"You'll be staying in this room for now. It's still early in the evening, so I'd ask that you not leave this room for now. Either Lord Guildford or I will come to collect you in the morning," Darlton explained, making sense and I understand.

I nodded my head and said, "Of course general Darlton, and then you. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing else that I can think of for now," He replied with a small smile graced his grizzled features.

"There should be some spare clothes for you to sleep in, since these rooms are used by the palace servants. Just be sure to leave your current cloths out so we can dispose of them."

That makes good sense and I stand out too much.

"Because my clothes would make me stand out much, I take it?" I asked, feeling and catching on quick on what the general was telling me.

Darlton nodded and said, "Exactly, you're quiet the sharp one. I think you and Guildford will get along quite well. Don't worry, we'll bring you your new clothes tomorrow morning. And more thing."

He reached into his pocket and handed me what looked like a small data drive, not too dissimilar from a USB.

"This drive will allow you to access our internet. I suggest you use some time tonight to learn what you can about this world. It'll help you blend in a bit better."

"I'll be sure to do that. Good evening, General Darlton," I said, having the general nodded before heading off. At the same time, I opened the door and entered to take in my temporary housings.

The room itself was large, appearing to have five meters long each wall and was larger than the interrogation room from earlier. The wall was scarlet red color with the same gold edging and marble cyma-style molding covered the joins between the walls while a plain marble skirting ran along the join between the walls and floor. Nice so far and saw a four posted bed say against the wall to my left.

The other side, my right, had simple yet elegant desk rested against the wall with small desktop PC resting on its surface. A plain chair was there positioned under the desk. I then saw a white wardrobe, bathroom, and chest of drawers. The drawers most likely contain some spare clothes that the general mentioned.

Seeing I had time, I walked to the desk and took a seat to see what I can find on PC to find out anything I can on this world. I turn on the PC, plugging the data drive that I was given and had a few windows programs to pop up as I was link up to the Wi-Fi. I soon saw this world's Google being Biglobe, interesting, but moving and started my reach.

Three hours later, I stopped to take a break from my reach and take in what I have learn so far. I had my coat and shoes remove in order to relax. So far in my reach, I was amazed at how different and more importantly, how advanced this world was compared to mine.

The year was 2017 a.t.b (Ascension Throne Britannia) and the calendar was the same but just labeled a.t.b to be on the head. The world was currently dominated by three major powers; The Holy Britannian Empire, Chinese Federation, and European Union or EU. Seven years ago, Britannia had declared war against Japan which in response to the island nation's decision to restrict the supply of Sakuradite, rare mineral.

Amazingly, Japan had fallen to its enemy in less than a month and stunning success made possible by the empire's newest weapons which are called Knightmare Frames.

I was an awe shock and amazed by the Knightmare Frames which remind me a lot of Gundam Mobile Suits I use to watch with my relatives back home. That caused me to sigh and lowered of my head. I was sad and miss home but can't change that and need to live in this new world.

Part of me will miss home and what was there, but I should also look at the positive here in this world. Sure, it will take away, but I think I can handle it and may come to like it here as I feel a great calling to here. Maybe that's why I am? But I can't be sure and need some rest as it was getting late.

I yawned as I took off my clothes and wore some simple flannel blue PJs in my size before climbing into bed. I lay down on the bed, pulling the covers on top of me and closed my eyes as I rested on the pillow. I soon fall to asleep and went to sleep for next day ahead of me, having a feeling that it will be a long one.

**Note: Code Geass hasn't started yet, six months before the series started. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Life – Start**

I beat many would think that everything that happen would just wake and see it was a dream but no, not for me. I slept good, surprising and started remember what happened to so far yesterday to this morning. Here I am, in this strange new world, the guest of a prince of an empire I never heard of and have no clue what happens next.

_"It's not a bad thing. If anything, I think prefer this then back home and was boring sometimes. So, this might work out and will have to find out later today,"_ I thought to myself, thinking but was cut off when someone knocked on the door three times.

At first, I wonder who was at the door, but changed when I remembered that General Darlton had told me last night that either he or Guildford would be bringing me my new clothes this morning.

"Come in," I called, climbing out of bed and saw the door opened to reveal Guilford with a white cardboard box in his arms.

I can guess that it contained my new attire and wonder what it will be like.

"Sir Guilford, good morning," I said, being sure to include the form of address appropriate for a knight like in my world, assuming it was the same in this world as well.

"And good morning to you too, Alex. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Guilford asked, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, sir. Yes did. I don't think I've slept that well for a while. Which is odd, given the circumstances," I replied, honesty with a smile and rubbed the back of my head with right hand.

This caused Guilford to let out a light laugh.

"Indeed, I suppose it is. But I doubt you should dwell on it," Guilford said, making a good point as he placed the box he carried on the side of the bed.

"You'll find your new clothes in there. I'll be waiting outside, the princess wishes to speak with before breakfast," He informed.

That's right.

"Of course, Sir Guilford. And thank you again," I said.

"No need to thank me. And please, unless we're in the presence of others call me Guilford. Otherwise, Lord Guilford will do fine," Guilford said which I nodded in understanding and watch him exiting the room.

After letting out a yawn, I decided to check out my new clothes and open the box. I discovered the new outfit was uniform, not dissimilar from what Darlton and Guilford wore. It consisted of a vivid maroon, knee-length high collar uniform coat with thin black shoulder pads cover the tops of both shoulders and a gold strip lining the end of each. The coat was closed to the waist where is possessed an iterated black belt with a gold clasp. Below the belt, the coat was open and extended down to the knee level. The edges of the coat as well as the front seam were also lined with gold fabric. The sleeves were full-length, extending down to the wrists with a thicker black fabric covering the last few inches down to the wrists. This black fabric also possessed two gold stripes, one at the very end of the sleeve and another to the wrists. Apart from the coat, the outfit included a light white dress shirt, white trousers tucked into what looks like to be dressage-style riding boots, and plain white gloves.

I whistle, loving this outfit and thought, _"I have to admit. Whoever designed this uniform did a damn good job."_

To my surprise, it was easy to put on, even the boots which were far longer than anything I'd worn before. Amazingly, I didn't feel too hot, despite the layers I was wearing and was easy to breath. I smiled as I finished adjusting my new uniform and exited the room.

Sure enough, Guilford was waiting for me across the hall. He nodded with satisfaction at my new appearance.

"Well, it would seem your new uniform fits you perfectly," Guilford said with a light smile as he started off down the hallway.

"I suppose it does. It's a lot more comfortable than I expected," I said, keeping the pace with the knight, not wanting to be left behind due to not having an idea on where I was going. I can't risk that and being late.

That is something I don't want to do and make a princess upset, bad idea.

Guilford nodded and said, "Good to hear."

After a few short minutes and having Guilford explained the general layout of the palace to me. The route we were taking to ensure I won't get lost in this giant building. We soon arrived in front of a set white double doors. Stopping in front of them, Guilford turned to face me which I listen to what he has to say for closely.

"Now then, before we go in, there are a couple of things I need to mention. I think you greatly impressed the princess with your manners yesterday. So, in future, always address her as your highness or my lady unless she tells you otherwise. As for Darlton, always refer to him as General or General Darlton. Other than that, head up, eyes straight, and keep calm. Understood," Guilford informed me.

"Yes, my lord," I answered, straightening myself up as I spoke and understand very well.

Being satisfied, Guilford knocked on the door three times and soon open to have General Darlton behind it.

"Your highness. Lord Guilford and our guest have arrived," The general said, turning his head back inside the room.

"Excellent, bring them in, Darlton," The princess replied.

The general opened the door full, allowing Guilford and I to enter. The room was large, far bigger than the room I spent in for the night. Marble plinths, some supporting busts as well as portraits adorned the walls on both sides. At the end of the room was large ornate desk, constructed from some dark wood and above the desk had a flag raised. The flag possessed a blue field with a red cross over which was imposed a crowned black and gold shield, bearing a lion and snake.

Hmm not bad taste and seem fitting for an empire to have.

Cornelia sat behind the desk in an ornate yet comfortable-looking chair and was reading over what looked like a file of some kind.

Guildford and I approached the desk. The knight had his right arm crossed over his chest and head bowed. I quickly did the same, not wanting to appear disrespectful.

"Your highness," Guildford said with his head bowed.

"Rise Guilford, my knight. You as well, Mr. Solberg," Cornelia said, getting me to stood up and kept my head up with my sight focused on her.

She slowly lent forward, her elbows resting on the desk with her interlocked hands under her chin. Her indigo eyes gazed at me intently before being softened.

"And how are feeling this morning, Mr. Solberg?" She asked.

"I'm feeling well, your highness. Thank you for asking, but please call me Alex. Being called Mr. Solberg makes me feel old," I answered/informed which I heard the princess surpassing a small chuckle.

"Very well, Alex. Now then the reason I had Guilford bring you here was to explain the situation to you as well as your cover story. Given what you told use yesterday, I believe the best course of action would be to enlist you as a member of my Royal Guard. Specifically, you'll be serving as one of my advisors," Cornelia explained, getting me to be shock of this big responsibility I was handed too.

I kept myself together, but a feeling more to come and said, "As you wish, your highness."

"Good, now for the specifics," The Princess said, opening a file in her hands and continued, "Your full name will be Alexander Lupus Solberg. You were born in the EU on April 6th, 1998 a.t.b and raise in Alaska. You lost both of your parents to illness when you were three years old. You advanced quickly through school and joined the military at the age of eighteen. You step two years at a military academy after which I selected you to join my Royal Guard based on your exceptional qualifications and granted you the rank of Lieutenant. As far as anyone is concerned, your full member of the Britannian military, and thus you'll be paid as one as well."

I was silent, taking the information that had been thrown at me. What stunned me was how generous Princess Cornelia was being and doing was risky which will have severe consequences if anyone found out. She was doing all this for me, a common stranger. I thought to myself for a second, gathering up and knew what my response should be. I knelt before the desk as I did before, causing everyone's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Your highness, I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for me. I'm honored that you, a princess, would even consider treating me with such generosity. I promise I will do whatever it takes to repay you for your kindness and to fulfill the duties you've bestowed upon me as best I can. I am at your service, my lady," I replied, agreeing to the service I was given and giving my service to the princess.

"Well said, Lieutenant. Now please, stand," Cornelia said which I did, and she continued, "I'm simply offering you support for your plight. I can't begin to imagine what it must be like to be in your position right now. While I happily accept your services, you have no need to feel obligate to repay me in any special way."

"Of course, your highness and thank you," I agreed, getting Cornelia to nod with a smile gracing her features.

She rose up from her seat and said, "Well, now that business is taken care of for the moment. I believe it's time for breakfast, no?"

Darlton, Guilford, and I chimed our agreement as the princess headed for the head with us following in tow. The four of us made our way down the hall; Cornelia at the front with Guilford and Darlton at her side and me bringing up the rear. It proved to be a rather long way with occasionally the princess would look back at me. She gives a slight smile which I happily returned and felt great about this.

_"It's not every day you get an opportunity like this. I mean, how many people can say that they serve an actual princess? And she's gorgeous as well. I could get used to this,"_ I thought, slightly glad that I wasn't saying this out loud and feared the reaction if I spoke out loud. There's no telling what I happen and should keep that way for now on. I don't plan on or wish to be on her bad side.

As the walk kept going in silence, but a loud cry echoed down an adjoining corridor and got my attention.

"Sister Cornelia!" Coming from a young girl with pink hair collided with Cornelia, wrapping her arms around the older woman who somehow managed to keep her footing.

Given how unfazed Cornelia appeared, I gathered that this was a regular thing. Although, the fact that my own family would never be able to embrace me in the same way did make my eyes moisten slight but was able to quickly blink away. I can't dwell on that now and have better look onto the girl that hugged the princess.

She had pink hair that hung down to her waist with two buns on either side of her head. She wore a white and pink dress with a rose necklace adorning her neck. Her eyes were bluish violet, even more unusual than Cornelia's. She stood about an inch shorter than Cornelia and possessed a similarly slim build. I also noted that she was also quite beautiful in her own right, thought hers was more cute beauty compared to Cornelia's elegant and refined allure.

But anyway, moving on.

"Euphemia! How many times must I remind you not to do that," Cornelia reminded, scolding the young girl who is now identified as Euphemia.

The young girl let go of her older sister and her hands were now clasped in front of her.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I ran into Guildford on the way to breakfast. He said you had some business to take care of and that I should wait in the dinner hall, so I did, but you were taking so long. I wanted to see what was taking long and…oh?" She said but paused and noticed me standing next to Darlton, being amused by the situation.

I managed not to let my amusement slip through.

"So, I take it this is the man you told me about last night," Euphemia asked, getting Cornelia to node her head and confirmed her sister's suspicion.

"Yes, he is. Lieutenant Solberg, may I introduce to you my young sister, Euphemia li Britannia, the Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire," Cornelia explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," I said, bowing from the waist which Euphemia returned with a slight curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine, Lieutenant. And please, call me Euphie. After all, any friend of Cornelia's is a friend of mine," Euphemia said, smiling sweetly at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Of course, you high…er…I mean Euphie. In that case, please call me Alex," I said, keeping myself together.

"Of course. I think you and I will get along just fine," She said, clapping her hands together in front of chest and her smile never leaving her face.

_"I don't think I never met anyone this happy before. If she always like this, then I think I can handle and get along with her just fine,"_ I thought, but was out of thought when Cornelia's voice brought me back to the moment.

"You'd better get along 'just fine'. Seeing as you'll be spending a lot of tome here," She said, fixing me with her gaze.

I could detect an oh-so obvious threat concealed in those words. It said, 'Make my sister unhappy and I will personally castrate you!'. Okay, maybe it didn't say that, but that was fine as I got the impression.

"Understood, my lady," I replied, before sending my silent message back, _"As if I will ever do anything to upset such a sweet girl."_

Before Cornelia could respond, Euphemia grabbed her sister's hand and proceeded to drag her down the hallway. Guilford let out exasperated sigh before moving to follow his princess and her bubbly little sister. Darlton and I smirked at each other before we too followed, being a little enjoying the very entertaining spectacle before us.

Soon we arrived at the dinner hall, where a pair of butlers opened the large double doors to reveal a long ornate wooden dining table lined with a few dozen chairs with five places already set out. Looking around, I could see the room's décor was the same to that of the hallway I first arrived in, wall comprised of towering windows, and reveal a stunningly beautiful garden outside. It seems the princesses like having a nice view while dining and I can't blame them, it has a nice view.

Cornelia took her seat at the head of the table before indicating for the rest fo use to do the same. Guilford and I sat on her right with the bespectacled knight closest to her. Euphemia and Darlton sat to her left with the pink princess siting next to her sister.

Immediately, one of the butlers appeared beside the table, seemingly out of nowhere before handing each of use a small breakfast menu.

"Is her highness ready to order?" The butler asked, standing off to Cornelia's right.

"Actually, perhaps the Lieutenant should order first?" She offered, turning to face me.

"Very well, my lady," I said, before quickly scanning the menu, which were filled with enticing options, but I come across one that sound good for me and spoke, "I'll have two pieces of toast with bacon and eggs, and a glass or orange juice, please."

The others followed suit. Darlton ordered eggs, sausages, bacon, also with a glass of orange. Guilford ordering a bacon omelet with a cup of tea. Euphemia ordering a simple cold bowl of cereal with orange juice. Cornelia ordered an omelet and tea like her knight, but she requested a mushroom omelet.

The butler noted our orders in before disappearing just a quietly as he arrived, leaving the five of us alone for the time being. Almost immediately, Euphemia was chatting away animatedly with her sister whose expression became kind and gentle as befitting a loving older sibling. Darlton meanwhile had begun reading a newspaper that I just noticed that he had been carrying with him all this time. Guilford on the other hand, turned to face me and I can tell that he wants to talk with me.

"Now then Alex, I thought now would be a good time to explain our schedule for the day," Guilford said with me nodding to confirm I understand.

"Once we've finished eating, her highness has instructed me to take you out to evaluate your current skills and begin training you properly. I trust that you've already done some reading on what a Knightmare Frame is, correct?" He informed/asked.

"Yes, my Lord. General Darlton recommended I do a little research last night. I was curious, so I took the opportunity to learn what I could," I replied.

"Good, that makes things a little easier. Of course, we will move on to the Knightmares later today. But first, I'll be evaluating your firearm skills. As a member of Royal Guard, you must be able to defend her highness at a moment's notice. Thus, your marksmanship must be adequate," Guilford explained.

That made sense and good start for me as I'm new. So, training should be needed.

"I see. That sounds like a good place to start. I suppose it's good I'm already somewhat good at target shooting then, isn't it?" I said which Guilford chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But I'll be the judge of that," He replied with a friendly smirk and spoke, "However, don't be so optimistic when it comes to your Knightmare training. Princess Cornelia chose me as her Knight for a reason."

"I don't doubt that, my Lord. However, don't expect me to go down without a fight."

"Good answer," Guilford said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"That's the kind of attitude I like. I think we'll work well together."

This made Darlton looked up from his paper towards the knight with a smirk and said, "Are you implying that you and I _don't _work well together, Guilford? I'm hurt."

Guilford looked back at his colleague with a smirk and said, "Of course, Andreas. I would never say such a thing."

Darlton seemed satisfied with his attempt at teasing for Guilford for now. Soon enough the butler from before entered the room, announcing that breakfast was served. A small group of maids followed in and placed everyone's meals in front of them. I thanked one of the maids as she served me my food to which she politely smiled back before departing along with her fellow servants. Time for breakfast.

**Time Skip**

After breakfast, the two princesses excused themselves with Cornelia asking Daltron to come with her. This left Guilford and I all on our own with the knight leading us for our schedule for the day. It turned out to be rather a long walk as for obvious reasons the training area we would be using was situated away from the main palace building. We had exited the main palace and take a short ten-minute walk to each the entrance to the training ground.

Once Guilford got us in, we headed into one of the buildings which occupied the training ground which is the smallest. I could instantly tell once inside that this was the indoor shooting rang and had actual range itself with a dozen or so individual shooting bays positioned in front with the targets positioned roughly a hundred meters or so down range. The range was off to our right as we entered with number of rifles and pistols stored on wall-mounted racks along the wall opposite us and to our left.

Guilford guided me over to the nearest rack and pulled one of the rifles off its rack. The gun was rectangular, bullpup design with the sights integrated into a carrying handle at the front of the rifle. Over it was a compact, cleanly-built weapon, somewhat resembling a combination of an FN P90 and a FAMAS.

"This is the M15 assault rifle, standard issue to all Britannian infantry personnel. It's capable of both fully automatic fire and burst fire. Fires a 7x64mm caseless round. Rate of fire is around 1,000 rounds per minute, and it's accurate out to 300 meters," Guilford explained before handing the rifle over to me.

Taking the weapon with both hands, I was surprised at how light it was. Despite its solid appearance, it felt like it weighed around two kilos.

"It's a lot lighter than I would've expected," I commented, getting Guilford to nod.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. I'm guessing in your world you still use chemical propellants, correct?" Guilford queried.

"That's right, we do," I replied.

Guilford nodded again, this time pulling out a couple of magazines from below the gun rack. At first glance they closely resemble those of the P90; a rectangular, semi-transparent box magazine with spiral feed ramp at one end. The rounds were stacked in two rows, positioned at 90 degrees to the line of the barrel.

"The M15 utilizes these 50-round magazines. Since we're only testing you today, we'll start off with three full clips for now," Guilford said then guided me over to one of the bays, setting the magazines down on the table.

He then showed me how to load the magazine into the rifle which also turned out to be very similar to the P90. He also ran me through the first control sector, being three. S-Safe, B-Five round burst, and A-Fully Automatic fire. They were located near the trigger.

"We won't need any hearing protection since these guns aren't very loud. Start whenever you're ready."

I nodded my head at the information and then assumed what I knew to be an effective stance. My upper body turned slightly my right shoulder towards the target and left leg poisoned slight back to stead myself. I brought the rifle up, noting how it fit comfortable against my shoulder and how the sights were almost perfectly positioned. I focused the sights on the target which in this case was typical black human silhouette target and pull the trigger to fire.

I switched the rifle into burst fire, switching my point of aim between the head and chest regions, having my aim at the vital organs would be in a real person. As I continued firing, I marveled at how easy the rifle was handled. The recoil was very light, no doubt a result of the use of electromagnetic propulsion and perhaps some recoil-absorption system. The result had to my surprise keep the rifle on target and was clear on target for each of my shoots.

This time, however, I switched to the next and the selector to the fully automatic position which had the recoil were noticeable, still wasn't that great. I had to keep the effect of aiming the gun where I wanted. To not my surprise, I burn out the second magazine a lot faster than the first one and soon forced to switch to my last magazine I had left.

_"I have almost forgotten how much fun this is,"_ I thought as I started firing again and on full auto, limiting myself to short controlled bursts of fire.

I expected and was right, the recoil was now easier to control although still not as docile as in burst fire. Once the magazine was empty, I switched the rifle to safety and let out a breath that I didn't even realize I have been holding in.

"Well done, Alex. Let's see exactly how you did," Guilford commented, bringing the target back towards us and we could properly see how well I have done.

The target reached our end of the range and I could see that I have done even better than I expected. A few rounds had strayed to either side, but all of them had hit within the black silhouette and the vast majority had landed exactly where I have been aiming, either through the heart or the head.

"I have to say, I'm quite surprised. I never expected you will be this good."

"Same here, Lord Guilford. I'm guess I'm used to guns with a bit more kick," I said.

"Even son, I'd say congratulations are in order. Now then, let's move on," Guilford said before quickly retrieving a pistol from the nearest rack, along with another three magazines.

"This is the M10 service pistol, issued to all Britannian officers. It fires a 7x32mm round as opposed to the M15's 7x64mm found and utilizes a 13-round double-stacked magazine. Now it's crucial that you be particularly familiar with this as it likely be your only available option if you are required to protect Princess Cornelia or Princess Euphemia. Understood?" He informed and check if I understand.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Good, then let's not waste any time," The knight said before handing a pistol and magazines to me while he placed the target before sending it back down. The target was now around fifty meters, rather than full hundred. Not needing any instruction this time, I quickly started firing again.

Like the M15, the pistol has surprisingly low recoil, especially for a pistol, but was clearly harder to control. I ended up managing to fire roughly one or two rounds each second while trying to keep my shots as accurate as possible. Once I finished, Guilford brought the target back again. This time, my shots where more scattered, but was pleased to see that the majority had hit where I was aiming while a few had missed entirely.

"Once again, well done. You're obviously not as used to a pistol, yet you still showed remarkable skill," Guilford mused, having his tone full of praise.

"Thanks for the praise, Guilford. I'm a little surprised myself," I said, rubbing the back of my head with my left hand while other hold the pistole.

"Well, perhaps you just have a natural talent for this," Guilford said as he puts the rifl back in its rack and empty magazines. He soon handed me a black belt and holster along with three full magazines for the pistol.

"You'll need to have your new pistol on you at all times. So, you'd better take care of it now."

I nodded, understanding and took the belt and magazines from the knight. The belt fit snuggles around my waits with the holster on my right-hand side. The pistol's short length meant it would be much easier to draw quickly this way. The loaded on of the new magazines into the gun, before switching the safety on and sliding in into the holster. The two pare spare magazines fitted into an ammo pouch on the left-hand side which would allow for me to quickly reload if necessary.

"Seems like a good fit. Hopefully I won't need to use it anytime soon," I remarked, getting to realize my dream of being soldier and felt unsettled by the idea of taking another's man life.

To be honest with myself, I don't feel ready to do something like that, but I guess every solider goes through it sooner or later.

"Of course, but given who Princess Cornelia is, you may need it sooner than you think." Guilford said, giving me a reassuring smile which I returned and felt better than my last thoughts were.

"Now why don't we put such unpleasant thoughts aside for now? Besides, we must get you started on Knightmare training. The Princess prides herself on her force's piloting skills and I intend to make sure you live up to that standard," The knight said.

"Of course, Lord Guilford. I'll try not to let you down," I said, following Guilford as he led the way back outside and another building.

The building look like a high-tech aircraft hangar. Once inside, I finally got my first proper look at Britannia's most powerful and promise weapon…the Knightmare Frame.

The Knightmares of which there were roughly a dozen, being Glasgow's. They were identified by their dirt brown-colored, slab-sided armor with the cockpit blocks painted coal-black. The units were lined up, side by side, being ten meters apart along the length of the hangar. In front of each Knightmare was a set of large sliding doors which probably opened onto an outdoor training area. Each of the Glasgow stood within a short metal gantry with sever technicians wearing dull orange jumpsuits working on each one.

"Amazing," I gasped, having my breath completely taken away.

I seen the photos of these incredible machines but seeing them in person was something else. I don't think I remember a time like this and might be my first time I have been so amaze before.

"Indeed. I felt the same way when I first saw the Glasgow," Guilford commented.

"But don't be too amazed yet. Wait until you've had the chance to pilot one," As he finished speaking, a man wearing more formal version of what the technicians were wearing came over to us.

He quickly snapped off a salute which Guilford and I both returned. I guessed he much be the chief technician or something along the lines.

"Lord Guilford, Lieutenant Solberg, we have been expecting you. I trust you both are well?" He asked politely, a welcome yet formal smile formed on his face.

"We are, Chief Paxton. Thank you for asking. I assume everything has been prepared as I instructed?" Guilford inquired, getting nod from the chief.

"Yes, my Lord, everything's been set up as you asked. Both of your units have been equipped with Stun Tonfas only, no additional weapons. I don't suppose I can ask you to not do too much damage?" Paxton asked, giving the knight a wry smile.

"We'll try but I can't promise anything," Guilford replied.

Paxton nodded before leading us to the pair of the nearest the two Glasgows with the checks are done, no surprise there. I noted the devices affixed each forearm which I guess are Stun Tonfas, possessing a small electric stun gun. The weapon's main feature was a thick, fold-out armored tonfa like the martial arts weapon used mainly as a last resort to bludgeon enemy units.

The chief nodded and returned to his duties, staring with shouting at a group of technicians further down that had apparently slacked off while he was busy helping us.

"Well, after you Lieutenant. Head up to the cockpit and take a seat. Since we're only practicing today, we can do without proper pilot suits for now," Guilford said, gesturing towards the gantry steps.

I quickly followed on cue, climbing the gantry's metal steps while trying my best to keep my excitement a reasonable level. I kept telling myself that I am and supposed to act like a professional soldier, not a kid in a candy store. I took some breaths and know what happens next will be something big which will be my first time using a Knightmare.

This is getting interesting and something to look forward too.

**Alex's Harem (Update): Cornelia. Milly. Villetta. Nonette. Rest TBA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Knightmare Training**

** AN: Before the chapter starts, quick information first alright. Alex won't be getting Vidar right away or off the bat as his Knightmare, later he will. In chapter four, Alex will use a costume made Gloucester before going Vidar later in the story. Now that's out of the way, let's start with chapter three. **

** Set it Off by P.O.D (Tweaked Remix)**

After calming down and getting myself ready, I set myself down in the waiting pilot seat, the cockpit hatch already open and got my first look at the Glasgow's cockpit. This was the early model, basic cockpit. There were four main monitors one on each side at head height and two more at the front with one at the same level as the side-mounted screens. The other was mounted above and at an angle, probably to give the pilot a slight view upwards.

Below the front monitors were three smaller, circle-shaped displays and most likely for providing other essential information. Just below the side monitors were what I think and suspected are the Knightmare's main controls. A pair of box-like control sticks which when gripped would wrap around in front of the pilot's fingers. Each controller possessed four small buttons on the forward inside edge and one large button on the top, where the thumb operated. The controllers were each mounted on a thick, pipe-like rail, clearly allowing them to be moved forward and back to control the Glasgow's moments. Overall, the layout of the screens made me think of the interior of a modern tank as the screens were in a similar position.

But anyway, moving on.

Once Guilford joined me, he knelt outside the cockpit and gave me a quick rundown on how everything worked. The two-foot pedals operated the Glasgow's land spinners, each one controlling its respective side. This meant I could, for example, put more throttle on one land spinner than on the other to help me turn faster. The two controllers, much like in a fighter plane, controlled the unit's direction and weapons. The system was akin to a tank, pushing the left one forward while pulling the right one back would turn the Glasgow to the right on spot and operating just one would turn the unit more slowly.

The four small buttons were used to select which weapon to use while the large button fired/operated whichever weapon was selected. The four monitors displayed the view outside of Glasgow's head. The lower front screen could also display other information such as video communications or I like to call it a vid-com, there's also maps, and other tactical displays for the screen to display. I figure as much but moving.

A pair of large orange levers were positioned next to the seat, one on each side which operated the ejection mechanism. By lifting both levers, it would activate the system and ejected the entire cockpit block from the Knightmare which would then land via parachutes and an inflating raft on the underside. Ejector seat, huh? Sounds helpful and very useful for the event if the pilots need to get out.

Guilford then handed me what looked like a large black USB drive with a raised golden crest on it and device that looks like a Bluetooth headset. The levers were raised now, pushing them back down would move the seat inside and close the cockpit hatch.

"This is the Knightmare's activation key. It's basically liked a car key and you need it to activate the unit. All you must do is plug it in and input the authorization code. The code for this unit is XF12-F1F3. Once you're ready, close the hatch and start it up. You'll need to press the buttons on top of the controllers to deploy your land spinners. Then head outside slowly so you can get a feel for how the machine handles. Once you've done that, I'll join you. that headset will allow you to answer your vid-com without having to use any of the controls," Guilford explained, getting me to nod my head in understanding and had him climbed his way back down.

_"Alright, let's get started,"_ I thought, getting ready myself ready and start the Knightmare up.

I put the activation key in my lap for the moment and pushed down on the two ejection levers. I got a slight hum, having the seat slid inside the cockpit with the hatch closed and sealed with a hiss. I was in darkness for a moment and had the cockpit lights came on, bringing the light back to a comfortable level.

At first, I felt slightly cramped, but I soon found it was closer than I have expected and well do. I quickly plugged the activation key in and slipped the headset over my right ear. Now to punch in the authorization code.

_XF12-F1F3_

The screens came to life, now showing the outside view from Glasgow's perspective. I could see the technicians had already opened the door in front for me, revealing a large concreted area. I gripped the controllers firmly, pressing the two large buttons as Guilford had told me.

Grinning with excitement, I shoved the right stick forward while pulling hardback on the left.

The Glasgow responded smartly, pulling into a sharp left-hand turn with ease. I quickly came to a stop when I was far outside from the hanger and soon saw another Glasgow coming outside, being Guilford's. The other until stopped a short distance from the hanger, facing me across the hundred or so meters which separated us.

Then all the sudden, my headset beeped softly, indicating an incoming call which I answer.

"Yes?" I responded, having a small window popped up on the screen in front me, showing Guilford sitting a cockpit just like mine.

**_"Looks like you've got a handle on moving around pretty quickly. That's good,"_** Guilford commented, giving me a friendly smirk.

"Yeah, it's a lot easier to handle than I expected," I said, honesty and look forward to my Knightmare training.

**_"Just keep in mind that Glasgow is our oldest Knightmare currently in use which is why we use them as training units, officers, and guards. The Sutherland and Gloucester are a bit more of a handful if you're not careful, but we don't need to worry about that right now,"_** Guilford explained which makes sense.

I have read from online that Glasgow is the oldest models of Knightmare in the 4th generation. The Sutherland and Gloucester are 5th generations which have some as costume made for certain pilots and good large number of units of them, being the general Knightmare that a good number use to this very day. That makes sense and should focus on what will happen.

**_"For today, we're just focusing on the basics of Knightmare combat. Think you're up for it?"_** The knight asked, being sure that I'm ready for the training.

I grinned in response, feeling excited all the sudden and looking forward to my training.

"That sounds like a challenge, Lord Guilford. Don't hold back on my account," I challenged, getting Guilford smirked in response.

**_"Very well then, I won't. For starters, I'll charge you while you stay where you are. Your job is simply to avoid my attack in any way you can. Understand?"_** The knight informed.

Before I could respond, Guilford's Glasgow deployed both its stun tonfas and charged forward with a resounding tire screech, heading straight at me. I tensed myself as the gap between our machines shrank quickly, but the tense and worried were wash away as I forced with a calm mind.

_"Wait for it. Wait for it…,"_ I thought, seeing Guilford, getting close within striking distance until…

_"Now!"_

Guilford came within range, he launched forward with his Knightmare's right arm. I countered by quickly dodged to the left before grabbing hold of the arm with both hands. Then using his machine's own momentum against it, I swung him around and throw the knight away to left as hard as I could.

Guilford quickly came to a stop and turned back to face me again.

I panted slightly from the short adrenaline rush I was now experiencing. My body shook a little, regaining sense back and calm down.

_"Now that…was fun,"_ I thought with a small smirk forming up on my face.

"**_Excellent move Alex, using your opponent's momentum against him. Good thinking,"_** Guilford announced with a slight hint of praise evident in his tone.

**_"I should explain that in combat if your Knightmare loses its head then the ejection system is activated automatically. For training purposes, that feature is disabled and if your head is destroyed, you lose. Keep that in mind,"_** He informed, making great senses.

"I'll be sure to remember that. What's next?" I asked, having little thought on what training I will go through soon enough.

**Time Skip **

For the next few hours, two or three, but I lost count as my training with the knight kept going. Guildford ran me through all the basics related to piloting a Knightmare in combat and we sparred with our stun tonfas. My Glasgow nearly lost its head, almost and after we started.

I realized that close combat was obviously Guilford's specialty, nothing I tried at first could break through his guard. I was able to start landing the occasional hit on his Knightmare but somehow a clean strike to the head eluded me.

By the three or two hours have went by, both of our Glasgows looked like they have fallen off a cliff, dents and scratches covered almost every surface. The heads were untouched as they were guard, but my head had a few scratches. It was because from a few near misses by the knight's attacks. I started to realize that if I kept fighting this way, I will lose due to the knight's greater experience and this kept me from winning.

_"Time to try something a little different. I don't know if this will work, but let's give it a go,"_ I thought as I plot my Knightmare to dodge another well-aimed attack and had a plan forming in my head.

I waited for Guilford to charged me again, I waited until he was almost on top of me. I then dropped the Glasgow down on one knee, causing the knight's attack to miss my head completely and now it's my turn. The knight had little time to get back up as my machine's arms wrapped around his unit's lower torso before lifting it off the ground and leaning to the sight. I slammed the head straight into the ground and finally won the training with the knight.

Despite impacting at a relatively low speed, Glasgow's weight crushed the machine's head immediately on impact with the concrete. All the way through the attack, I could hear Guilford's astonished gasping and followed by a loud grunt as his Knightmare hit the ground.

My eyes widen in shock and was concern for the knight, hoping I did not hurt him.

"Guilford! Are you alright?! I shouted/asked in concern, being careful on lowing the Glasgow onto its side.

I checked and looked at the vid-com window to opened again for me to see the knight. I saw Guilford hanging to one side of his cockpit with no visible injuries, causing me to sigh in relief and glad that he was not hurt as much.

But soon to my surprise and shock, the knight was laughing, despite the hard treatment he just gone through. I was a little taken back at this.

**_"Hahaha! Well done, Alex! I never expected you to pull off a move like that! Look likes you win!"_** Guilford roared as his laughter continued despite his rather unorthodox position.

"I guess I did. But really, it's not like I had it planned this whole time," I said, grinning back at the knight while rubbing my neck.

**_"That's why I'm impressed. In a real battle, being able to come up with new strategies on the fly is an important skill. So, you should be proud you were able to do it so quickly,"_** Guilford said, finishing his laughing fit by now.

**_"Now then, take your machine back to the hangar so the technicians can get to work on repairing it. I will follow on foot since this thing's fully shut down after that,"_** He said, getting me to nod my head and close the link.

I slowly piloted my way back to the hangar, having the fatigue from the last few hours finally hit me. Not surprising, given I have been fending off a professional solider the entire time, no surprise there. I backed the Glasgow into its bay before unplugging the activation key and opening the hatch.

As I stepped out, I could see all the nearby maintenance crew looking right at me. I was at first confused but changed as a few started to clap. The whole entire group was clapping loudly, causing me to blush in embarrassment from all the attention. This was new to me, but I should have seen this coming for now on.

I finally climbed down to the floor, three of the men came over to me.

"Now that was some show! It's been awhile since anyone pulled one over on Lord Guilford like that!" One exclaimed, offering his hand to me which I shook firmly and give him a wry smile.

"Thanks for the complement," I said before seeing the other technicians walked past us and stared at the now-ruined Glasgow.

"Well, you didn't half do a number on this thing, did you?" One of them remarked while the other man sighed is resignation.

"I know it looks bad, but you should see the other guy," I joked, causing all three of them to burst out laughing. I was close on joining join but stopped myself when I spotted Guilford re-entering the hangar.

Almost immediately the laughing stopped as all the technicians tried desperately to look busy and hoped the knight wouldn't ask them anything.

"What was all that about?" Guilford asked as he approached.

"Just having a bit of a laugh at your expense, my Lord," I replied.

"Oh really? Please do tell," Guilford said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I quickly have the rundown of the previous conversation, including my little jab at him. The knight chuckled lightly at that part so I least I got away with it…this time.

"I'd admit you weren't wrong. Now then, it's just gone four in the afternoon. So, we should report back to Princess Cornelia and inform her of your progress," Guilford said, having the two of us leaving the technicians to their work and made our back to the palace.

**Small Time Skip **

Guilford and I entered Cornelia's office. I was surprised to see that Euphemia was present this time. Darlton was nowhere to be see and I could guest that he must be busy this time. The pink-haired girl smiled happily at our arrival while her sister's expression was much reserved. We stopped just in front of her desk, having both of us standing at attention.

"At ease, both of you," Cornelia announced, allowing us to relax a bit.

After all my hard work, I felt like I needed all the relaxation I could get and some food in my stomach.

"I take it you've finished training for today, Guilford?" She asked, having the knight nodded in response.

"Yes, your highness."

"And how would you rate our young friend's performance thus far?"

"So far, I'd say he has a fair amount of natural talent. On top of that, he's clearly a quick learner. His proficiency with a gun is impressive to say the least and I don't believe he requires any further help from myself in that regard. In Knightmare combat, he's demonstrated a great deal of potential in such a short time. He already managed to best me once so far and I'll freely admit I never saw it coming," Guilford explained, getting the princess' eyes to widened at this revelation.

"You're saying Alex was able to defeat you, my Knight?" She asked to which Guilford nodded.

Cleary interested, Cornelia now turned her gaze on me and said, "Please Alex, do explain. I'm curious as to how you managed such an impressive feat."

I nodded my head before describing the incident as best I could. Cornelia listened intently, having her expression shifting to a mixture of confusion and admiration as I described the move I used to win.

"And that's more or less what happened, your highness," I said, finishing my explanation.

"Well, it seems congratulations are in order. But I'm curious as to how you came up with such an unusual technique?" She asked.

"Well, your highness, I got the idea form one of the sports in my world which we call wrestling. In that context, we refer to what I did as a spear tackle where it involves the tackled player being lifted and dropped on their back, neck, or head which is why it's also illegal. Since the objective was destroy the head of Lord Guilford's Glasgow, I decided it was worth a shot, especially as I suspected he wouldn't expect it," I explained.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. I look forward to seeing how you progress in the next few days," Cornelia said with an unusually warm smile gracing her features.

"Thank you, my lady," I said with a bow in response.

"Well, I think you deserve a break after all you've done today," Cornelia said which I agreed with as I need a break.

"Guilford, since Darlton's busy with other matters at the moment, I'll need you to remain here." She said.

"I live to serve, my lady," Guilford said, bowing.

I soon decided to voice a question that pop into my head and something I can do to relax.

"Your highness, do you by any chance have a library in the palace somewhere? I can't really think of much else to do and I've always enjoyed a good read," I said, speaking my question out.

The older princess raised an eyebrow at this before smiling slightly.

"Of course. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, seeing as I do keep quite the collection. I quite enjoy reading myself as I find it very relaxing," Cornelia replied which had Euphemia starting to bounce up and down with excitement.

"Oh! Oh! Sister, can I show him the library?! Please?!" Euphemia pleaded, clapping her hands together as she talked.

I noticed Cornelia sighting in defeat and kind of saw this coming. I guess she was the typical doting older sister and clearly found it difficult to say no to a sweet little Euphemia.

_"Who am I kidding? There's no way I can say no to a sweet thing like her as well,"_ I thought which she reminds me of someone back in my world, but I push those thoughts aside for now and worried of the now.

"Very well Euphemia. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have someone who knows the palace as well as you show him the way. Just stay out of trouble this time, understand?" Cornelia said, reminding her sister to stay out of trouble and caused me to wonder about that.

Euphemia smiled and proceeded to drag me out of the door by the arm with strength I never thought a girl like her to have. It was when she dragged me out into the corridor that I realized that she hadn't even replied dot her sister before she dragged me.

"Um…Euphie? What did your sister mean by stay out of trouble this time?" I asked, having the young princess blushed slighting and her expression shifting to embarrassment.

"Well…I may have gone to the library without Sister Cornelia knowing…and accidentally…spilled tea all over her favorite novel," Euphemia nervously replied, attempting to hide her face as she dragged me behind her.

Really? I thought it was worse, but that was something I didn't see coming.

"That's it? I expected something worse," I said, honestly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I guess my sister can overreact at times, but the book was a present from the late Empress Marianne who Cornelia idolized an awful lot," She replied.

"Late empress? What happened?" I asked, having Euphemia's face grew slightly downcast.

"It was eight years ago; Empress Marianne was killed at the Aries by an unknow group of terrorists. My sister oversaw security at the time and had been told to withdraw her staff on that day. So, she blames herself for what happened. Marianne's daughter, Nunnally, was crippled in the attack, losing her ability to walk and going blind from shock. Both Nunnally and her brother Lelouch were exiled to Japan as political hostages, but were killed during the war," Euphemia explained being sad as we stop walking and I felt bad.

"I see. I'm sorry for you lose. I shouldn't have brought it up like that," I said, apologizing and thought of a way to change the topic to speak again, "So, Lelouch and Nunnally were your half-siblings, right?"

"Yes, they were. I still miss them a lot. Nunnally was such a little firecracker. Hardly a day went by where Lelouch wasn't chasing after her, trying to keep her out of trouble," Euphemia replied, having her face brighten up again.

"There we go! Looking depressed really doesn't suit you, Euphie," I said with a smirk, having the young princess cheeks red up again which she turns away.

"Oh, look we're here!" Euphemia exclaimed, pointing ahead to a huge set of deep brown wooden double doors.

Clearly, no one around here believed in moderation, but I guess some think its overrated anyway. I moved in front of the young princess and tested the nearest of the two doors. To my surprise, the massive door was relatively easy to open, likely due to some hidden mechanism. After all, a royal princess shouldn't have to exert herself opening such a huge door.

"After you, your highness," I offered, holding the door and signifying her like butlers do in countless movies and TV shows I watched.

"Why thank you, captain," Euphemia giggled, playing along with my act as she walks in and I followed her.

The library was not as enormous I first thought or expected. The room was only one story in height, although the walls on both sides and on the same side as the door were mostly taken up by large bookcases which themselves were built into the walls. On the far wall was a large set of windows with a large set of french windows, a pair of french doors to avoid confusion. They opened onto a large rectangular balcony, complete with an elegant table and chairs towards the right-hand corner. Beyond the balcony were the palace's beautiful gardens, being fill with flowers and other plants of various colors.

_"I have to say that Cornelia has good taste,"_ I thought, being admired the room and soon saw the young princess already seated herself outside with a book open in her hands.

I was surprised at her speed but move on to find a book for myself. I browsed through the many shelves and discovered the right-hand wall with various non-fictional subjects. This was a good place to start as I search the shelves for anything interesting.

After a few minutes, a book on the technology behind the Knightmare Frames caught my eye. This should be a good start and read. I plucked it from the shelf, being rather thick heavy book than the ones back home and headed out onto the balcony to join the princess.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Euphemia asked as I sat down opposite her and her tone was curiosity.

"I think so. I always found stuff like this interesting in my world and I can't see how things would be any different here," I replied, holding the book up for her to see before siting it back down and opening it to the first page.

"So, I guess you're really interested in military stuff, huh?" She asked, having shift in her voice.

"Yeah. At first, I don't why and that's pretty much how it always been for me, but I guess since my old man joined the Marines and was inspired throughout my young years. So, that's one of the main reasons I wanted to join the military at some point," I answered, having some back thoughts of home and remember what little of my family, the family that I don't hold close to anymore.

"I see," The young princess said with a trace of sadness creeping into her voice which made me feel bad since I was the one who cause it.

I should fix that and really can't see her be sad like this.

"Is everything alright, Euphie?" I asked in concerned, hoping that I didn't upset her.

"I just find quite sad. You're finally got a chance to do what you've always wanted to, but you've lost your home in the process and never see your family again. Don't you feel it's too much of a price?" Euphemia asked, looking me in the eyes with her gaze filled with concern.

I thought about her question and wonder in deep thought. Of course, there are a few things I will miss and some not so much. I may have a lost my home, but I feel different here in this world and see this as a chance to do something great with my life. My family…I'm not sure they will miss me as I feel and have little connection with now. I wasn't close to my second stepfather or half-sisters. I had move out since I was ten after my mother had a massive break down when seeing my face and attacked me. Why, because the face that bares close matching to my father and man she misses so much. I can't blame her and wish things would work different back then.

I know that I can't change that, but now I can by living here, in this world and live my dream.

"When you put it that way, I suppose you're right. Certainly, I would've preferred not to have given up where I came from and some things I had, but it looks I wasn't given that choice. So, there's really no sense in complaining about it," I started, getting the princess's attention and smiled at her to speak again, "I'm in an amazing new world, the guest of two beautiful princesses, and I'm getting the chance to live out my dream. How many people can say that?"

The young royal's expression changed back to her bubbly self from the reply I gave her.

"I suppose you're right, Alex," Euphemia said, being happy again and understand my answer.

I returned to my book but stopped when the young prince piped up again.

"So, you think my sister is beautiful, do you?"

I was startled by this unexpectedly forward question, causing me to cough loudly and had her giggling at my reaction.

"I-I beg your pardon?" I asked, cursing myself for being honest as it can be a curse and blissing at times.

"You heard me," She replied.

Euphemia wasn't about to let me talk my way out of this and her smile told me she might not tell her sister about this. Key word being might, and anything can happen.

"Well, I really can't deny your sister is one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, if not the most beautiful," I explained, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"You're certainly not the first person to say that. But unlike most people, I get the feeling you're being completely honest which I appreciate. I wouldn't try saying it to her face just yet," Euphemia said, making a good point.

"Yes, I can imagine how well that would g down. I'd probably be executed for it," I said.

"Maybe, but there's something that makes think otherwise. Not sure what, but something about the way she described you when she was explaining the situation to me before. She seems to view you differently to how she views most people," The young princess said.

Interesting and it seems like something I should be on the lookout.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find out someday," I said, having the princess nodding in response.

After that, the two of us continued reading, pausing to ask each other questions and learn more about the other. Euphemia interested in me personally which surprised me. Then again, I was a commoner from another world. So, why wouldn't she be curious?

In the end, the conversation devolved into the two of use recounting funny/embarrassing stories about us and some families. Every time Euphemia laughed either at something I said or something she said, makes me feel happy. I began to see why Cornelia seemed to dote on her younger sister so much. Some need a heart of stone not to want to protect someone so sweet.

"I've got to say, Euphie. I have always wondered what it would be like to have a little sister. I didn't have much bond with half-sisters, but now. Now I think I know and feel very happy," I stated, catching the princess off guard and had flushed cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad that I could cheer you up so much, Alex," Euphemia said with a bright smile on her face.

I smiled back, being happy and cheer up.

"And who knows? If you play your cards right, that may just happen for real. My sister does seem to like you," She said.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Besides, she's a princess and I did only meet like yesterday," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"That may be so, but Cornelia wouldn't do so much to help just anyone. It may be small, but there's something there."

"While I appreciated the seal of approval, but I think I'll stick to staying on her good side for now, Euphie."

The young princess and I kept enjoying the relaxing time we had in the library as I felt a great deal of life and happiness in me. This feeling was strong and better than one I had back at my world. I'm happy here and look forward to what I will find in this world that is now my new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rise of the Royal Fox P1**

** Note before the chapter starts: I should have informed this at the first chapter, but I forget and here we are. Alex's voice actor is Robbie Draymond and yes, he will sound like Gaelio Baudouin from Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. Now that's taken care off, let's enjoy chapter 4. **

** February 11th, 2017 a.t.b**

** Red Hour by Stria**

It has been a long day. I sighed as I lay on my bed, taking some rest my training route, I finished a while ago and plan to head to the library to read some more.

Despite how worn out I was, I couldn't help but smiled a little as I read on how much has happened during the past two months of being here and what my new life here was like that I enjoy very much.

During the past two months since my still unexplained arrival in this new world, I found and enjoying my settle into this new life here. Most of my days had been pretty much the same with the start of having breakfast and followed by training of various sorts with Guilford. The first few days that lead to a month was the same with the Knight alternating the focus of our training between Knightmare and hand-to-hand combat which was an area where he really pushed me.

The Knight explained to me that a Royal Guard was always expected to be in top form, both in and out of a Knightmare Frame. I can remember the first week my entire body was sore at the end of each day and had no energy to do much afterwards. In time and eventually, my body began to grow accustomed to this new regime, having me body hurt less and less as the days went by.

Apart from the physical sparring, Guilford had also stepped up my Knightmare training. After a couple of weeks with Glasgow, he decided to move onto the model I have been using in combat and happens to be my favorite. I pilot the Fifth Generation Knightmare Frame known as the Gloucester. It was a world apart from the old Glasgow, being faster and far more agile as it was designed to combat other Knightmares. It also happens to be my favorite like good number of other pilots, and I made request of having a custom Gloucester be made for me.

I happened to be an all-around type at fighting, going with different combat and ranged weapons. One of the weapons that I use are the Slash Harkens, meant to be use for climbing walls cliffs and served as very effective short-range weapons. The other weapons for combat are either a lance, mace or shield with a short sword in it. My firing range weapons are an assault rifle with an automatic low-powered railgun and large grenade launcher fitted above the main barrel. Lastly, a pair of handguns as my side arms. My custom Knightmare was made by new friend of mine and I designed it thanks to the Gundam series I watched back in my old world. Its named ASW-G-66 Kimaris to differ from others, having a white and dark blue color theme.

Aside from training/sparring with Guilford, I spent my time mostly reading books from the palace library. Most of the times I will be on my own, but mostly Euphemia would join me. I found myself enjoying our conversation as the young princess proved to be a fun person to talk to. She even insisted on teasing me about the relationship between her sister and me. I would not push anything between her sister and I, but teasing didn't stop. Yeah, it never gets old and fun for the young princess these days.

Cornelia treated me different than everyone else. Whatever it will something small, she shows it very much during my two months being here. She will send a slight smile at me, her gaze lightens, and lights up my day. I first thought she was being nice considering my unique situation but that thought changed over time as I hang out with her and enjoyed her company like I did with Euphemia. I feel very happy and light around those two but with Cornelia was different and some strong feelings will be building up. They have that effect of me and will remember that.

I have been thinking over this hidden feeling since the first month have passed and should really tell Cornelia about this. I won't say anything to Euphemia quiet yet as I know if I did, she won't stop her teasing and won't live that down. So, I will have to ask Guilford or Darlton about that, but not now and wait for the right time.

I smiled before heading down to the library and read a few books.

**Small Time Skip**

**Gremory Palace, Saint Darwin – Pendragon**

"So, Guilford? Do we know what's going on?" I asked as the two us made our way through the palace and head towards for Cornelia's office.

I was enjoying a rather interesting book on Britannian History, but my reading was stopped when the Knight had come in. He explained to me that the Princess had summoned us to her office.

Guilford shook his head in my response and spoke, "No, her highness has not yet informed me on why she requested our presence. Although, seeing as you, Darlton, and I have all been summoned, I'd wager it's very important."

"I see. Well, I guess we'll soon find out," I said as we arrived outside the office.

Guilford entered straight away without knock, clearly it wasn't necessary as Cornelia had requested us. Once inside, we found Darlton already standing in front of the princess's desk with herself slowly pacing back and forth behind her desk. Her features set into a look of seriousness which means that this was big.

Guilford and I stepped forward, stopping as we drew level with Darlton.

"Your Highness, I have brought the Lieutenant as you requested," Guilford announced, snapping off a quick salute before forgoing the usual bow.

This got Cornelia to finally stop pacing and turn to face the three of us, having her face not relax and not even the slightest. This might be a big thing.

"Excellent. I apologize for demanding your presence on such short notice," Cornelia said.

"If I may your highness? What exactly is happening?" I asked.

"Of course, Lieutenant, I understand all of you are wondering what is going but I felt it was to have you all here first. The Emperor has requested an audience with us. For what, I don't know yet, but he has made it clear that he expects us as soon as possible," She answered, and any other questions that was in my mind.

As the words got out, I found myself suddenly feeling very nervous from what I have learned during my time here. Charles zi Britannia, the 98 Emperor of Britannian, was intimidating figure to say the least and someone to not cross or evening think of that.

I was nervous but calm myself and thought, _"Calm down Alex and get a grip! He may be an Emperor, but he's still a person none the least. If Cornelia's right, then no one outside of this knows who I really am or from, aside from Euphie. So, I shouldn't be to worry and keep a cool head."_

"I see. In that case, we best be on our way," Darlton said.

"Quite right. We shouldn't keep my father waiting," Cornelia said, stepping out from behind her desk and spoke, "I have already had the car prepared, so there's no need to waste time. Let's go."

"Yes, your highness," The three of us answered in union before following the princess through the doors. Guilford was to the left with Darlton and me behind Cornelia.

After a short walk, we emerged through the palace's enormous front doors out into an equally large courtyard where a limousine-style car that was waiting for us. The car was a royal, being all white with golden detailing and decoration with some find polished chrome. The driver opened the passenger door for the princess as we approached. She nodded her head to driver before heading in with the three of us following behind. The drive start and things were quiet.

The ride was short and uneventful to say the least. Cornelia had a distant look in her eyes, trying to work out exactly why she has been summoned on such a short notice. Guilford and Darlton appeared to be doing the same as well. I had wondered the same thing but was pushed aside as my eyes was at window to see the scenery passing by and calm myself down. I'm still new here and was still bewildering me of seeing such new place.

From what I gather and known, Pendragon is right in the middle of Arizona and yet the Britannians had managed to create a swath of green. It reminds me of some parts of Alaska, and I don't feel out of place now which was good. I soon saw our destination, the Imperial Palace coming into view.

The Gremory Palace was big, but it gigantic and five times bigger than I thought. No moderation again but still I must admit it was impressive to say the least.

Soon enough the car pulled up outside a set of doors matched the building which housed in both scale and grandeur. Once the car was parked, the driver swiftly opened the door, allowing Cornelia, Guilford, Darlton and I to exited. We entered through the massive doors and made our way along a vast hallway. When arrived in front the decorated set of doors with two Imperial Royal Guards standing the door and opened it.

Inside, I could make out a long carpeted central aisle leading up towards a throne which was slightly too far away to see clearly, and I saw two crowds in the dense. I could guess the Emperor was in the throne and the crows must be Britannian nobility.

Without hesitation, Cornelia stepped inside with the rest of use following behind. The massive doors closed behind, having the right guard glanced to the Second Princess and drew in a deep breath.

"Announcing Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and Chief General of the Imperial Army! Also announcing her Knight, Sir Gilbert G.P Guilford, General Andreas Darlton, and Lieutenant Alexander Solberg!" The guard proclaimed, having his voice unexpectedly loud given the size of the room.

I saw and noticed a few of the assembled nobles raise their eyebrows at my name. No surprise there and it didn't make me feel any nervous. I'm grateful I wasn't on my own and kept myself in order. As we slowly made our way along the central aisle, I could hear voices murmuring around us, being myself as the main topic and that was no surprise.

_"Who is he? I've never heard of the name Solberg before."_

_ "Is he from the European area?" _

_ "Most likely a mere peasant, no doubt."_

_ "But to allow a mere commoner to be so close to an Imperial Princess is just disgraceful."_

_ "And ye they say Princess Cornelia chose him herself. And if that's then…"_

_ "Hush! Watch what you say! Only the Emperor may question such things."_

_"Guess I shouldn't be too shocked. Britannian society revolves around survival of the fittest after all. Let them complain if they want, its shows how spoiled or stupide some of them are,"_ I thought which the whispering came to a stop when we approached the throne and I saw the Emperor himself, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia.

Emperor Charles was a very imposing figure, very muscular and well-built, not unlike Darlton, bit somehow his added status served to enhance the effect. His piercing violet eyes were contrasted greatly by his long white hair that was done in Renaissance-style curls. Again, very imposing and someone you shouldn't mess with.

As we reached the steps before the throne itself, Guilford, Darlton, and I stopped and knelt on knee. Cornelia continued for a few more steps before doing the same.

"Hail, your Majesty! I, Cornelia, have arrived as per your requested. What would you ask of me?" Cornelia announced, having her voice as strong and confidant as ever. Despite that, the Emperor's expression did not shift.

"I see, as punctual as ever Cornelia. I assume you've heard about the recent developments in the Middle East?" The Emperor asked.

The Middle East huh? That place is a problem, even in this world. Why can't not be a problem, but it is what it is and moving on.

"I have, you Majesty. Several Arab nations, along with a few others have joined together and are now calling themselves the Middle Eastern Federation. It was due and response to our increased presence in the region," Cornelia answered.

"It is as you say, However, we have received reports from our force that the have already begun building up their own military, apparently in futile effort to assert themselves. They have also started to assemble their forces along the borders with our territories as well. I cannot allow this blatant act of aggression against us go unpunished! Therefore, as Emperor, I hereby declare war against the Middle Eastern Federation! Princess Cornelia, you and your forces are departed for the Middle East at once! Show these impertinent fools what happens when they dare to defy Britannia!" The Emperor proclaimed with strength and power in his voice.

"Yes, your Majesty!" Cornelia replied, rising to her feet with myself, Guilford and Darlton following suit.

"All hail Britannia!"

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia" We all chorused with Guilford, Darlton and I adopting the Britannian one-armed salute, which was so like the Nazi salute, very uncanny, but anyway.

The Royal Guards did the same. Before leaving, Emperor spoke once more.

"You there, Lieutenant."

The four of use froze at these words, while I quietly and quickly gulped out of slight fear before turning back to face the Emperor. I made to kneel again, but Charles raised his hand, indicating for me to remain standing which I did.

"Yes, your Majesty?" I asked, somehow managing to keep my voice confident, steady and not shift.

"So, you are the latest member of Cornelia's Royal Guard I've been hearing about. I must say, I expected someone more impressive and certainly not as young," Charles said, having his filling the massive room.

I could tell and was clearly that the Emperor was trying to play game but for what? I couldn't figure out what at this time. Behind me I could hear murmuring, most likely the nobles were paying even closer attention. No doubt because their Emperor was asking the questions, they themselves were afraid to ask.

In that case, I hope they listen closely.

"I apologize if I have failed to meet your expectations, your Majesty," I said, strengthening myself and disposing my head briefly.

"Hmph…Normally I'd be questioning the rationale behind one of my commanders allowing someone like you to have such a position," He said which was no surprise and surprise me when he spoke again, "However, given Cornelia's loyal and exemplary service, I have learned to trust her judgment on such things."

Almost out of the woods as I had a feeling the Emperor was not done yet.

"I trust I don't need to explain the price of failure."

"Of course, your Majesty."

"Very well, you are dismissed Lieutenant."

With that said, we left the throne room.

** Small Time Skip**

When I saw back down inside the care, I felt my wet dress shirt touched my skin and realized how much I have been sweating while inside. I was surprised with myself on how much I managed to keep calm enough to not realize this until now, but I calm down as it was over and not look forward in meeting the Emperor alone.

"Well that was…fun," I commented, earning a full boom laugh from Darlton and an amused chuckle from Guildford. Also, Cornelia smirked in response.

"That's one way of putting it. Honestly, I'm surprised you were able to keep your voice steady," Darlton said after his chuckled he finished.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting my father to call you out like that. I must congratulate you on staying as composed as you said. At least it seems our little ruse is working," Cornelia said with a smile tugged at the corners of her lips which seems to make me calm down.

"Thank you, your Highness. Although I hope you'll understand that I rather not have to do that again any time soon," I said with a weak smile, getting another laughter ensured with even Cornelia letting out a soft laugh herself.

"Well given the orders we just received; I say you'll be getting your wish. In any case, we have work do. Guilford, once we arrive back at the palace, contact the rest of my Royal Guards and have them prepared for departure immediately," Cornelia said, having her voice becoming serious.

"Understood your Highness," Guilford replied, getting a nod form the Princess.

"Darlton, contact Edwards Air Force Base. Tell them we will be departing for the Ismailia Air Force in a matter of hours. I want all of the Knightmares loaded onto the transports and their pilots ready to depart before we arrive."

"As you command, my lady."

"Lieutenant, I have no orders for you now. So, you'll remain with me while Guilford and Darlton organizes our forces and transportation," She said, getting me to nod my head.

"Understood, your Highness," I said.

The rest of the drive was short, and preparations were call in order. Darlton had gone on ahead to the base in order to oversee the final preparations. The preparations didn't take long as I had no real packing do, but did grain some spare uniforms, my pistol and a few basic items.

Our transportation we will be using was a Boeing C-170 named Valkyrie and will fly to the location. The flight would take us east, over the rest of the mainland Britannia then across the Atlantic Ocean and North Africa. Not only was this the shortest route possible but it would keep us from overflying the Chinese Federation territory. While not as technologically advanced as Britannia, the Chinese Federation boasted the largest population in the world. Thus, neither side was very eager to antagonize the other if they could avoid it.

Talk about trust problems these days but moving on.

The care soon pulled into the base itself and I could see the transports themselves line up outside the main hangers. Each plane had a pair of massive shoulder-mounted wings, roots of which stretched almost the entire length of the main fuselage, and each wing mounting four large engines. The planes also featured a heavy defensive armament of seven twin-gun ball turrets, three along each side and one in the nose just ahead of the cockpit. I could see that each aircraft was fully prepared indeed with the on closets to use just raising its loading ramp. The plan was already lined up on the taxiway and ready to roll.

I saw Darlton standing nearby as the car came to a stop next to the shuttle and the three of us climbed out with Cornelia taking the lead.

"Princess Cornelia, all of the preparations are complete. We have finished loading the transports and are ready to leave on your orders," Darlton explained.

"Good, then let's not waste any time," Cornelia said, proceeding to make her way over to the plan with the rest of us in tow.

The driver parked the car and helped the flight crew unload our bags before beginning his trip back to the palace. As we stepped aboard, I could see this was a plane for members of royalty. It had plush leather seats, elegant tables, wall-mounted TV's, beautiful wood paneling, as well as a drinks bar contained within the main cabin area and I could guess were additional compartments towards the rear of the plane.

"If you want to get some sleep on the way, there are beds down the back. Or you can just sleep in your seat if you want," Guilford informed me which I nodded my head and looked at the door at the back on the cabin as it showed the crew stowed our luggage in the overhead compartments.

The intercom then crackled into life and spoke_, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. If you could please take your seats, we're now ready for take-off."_

The four of us took our seats with me choosing a seat on the starboard side and faced the form behind one of the tables for myself. As we sat down and buckled ourselves in, I could hear the plane's engines starting up. The sound was unusual for me, being a very high-pitched noise, not unlike some of the craft in Star Wars or any of the Si-Fi movies I saw. I have read that Britannian aircraft typically used electric-powered plasma propulsion motors. So, the weird sound was soft of made sense to me. It was nice change from the roaring jet engines back in my world.

The plane gently began to roll forward, the engine noise increasing in volume as the aircraft rolled onto the runway.

_"Tower, this is Imperial Shuttle Two-Foxtrot-Charlie requesting take-off clearance."_

"Imperial Shuttle Two-Foxtrot-Charlie this is the Tower. Roger that, you are cleared for take-off. Have a safe flight."

The shuttle then started moving again, rapidly building speed judging from my view out the window. In a matter of seconds, the plan lifted off the runway as we began our long trip to the front lines.

"This is it," I thought as it was the start of something for me, being the future battle coming to me.

My first battle is coming, will take away, but was coming as I can feel it. I also feeling something in me when I stare at Cornelia at the corner of my eyes, making my heartbeat and felt that feeling again.

What is this feeling? Why do I feel so worried all the sudden?

Good questions that I have a feeling that will be answered soon enough before the battle. I hope so and let's see what happens.

**AN: Big note in case some are wondering about Vidar and Knightmare technology. The Knightmares are more than 30 years old, with combat units less than 20 years old. So, Vidar will be a prototype 5th Generation Knightmare that has higher performance than the Gloucester but wasn't chosen for mass production because it was too expensive and hard to control. Alex will pilot Vidar sometime in the middle of the story after Kimaris is damaged which he will have some parts of it to be added to his new Knightmare with upgrades and be pro at piloting it than the last pilots that failed. **

** Also, In the next chapter, I will have Alex's harem update again and the rise of his team to take form. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rise of the Royal Fox Final: The Paladins are Born!**

It was hallway into the flight, crossing over the Atlantic Ocean and I was the one awake at the time being. Cornelia, Guilford, and Darlton had retired to bed sometime age, leaving me sat by myself in the main cabin. This was unlike how I usually was back home and wasn't tired yet. That or I just can't sleep now because I'm too busy thinking about what we were likely heading into.

Unlike the others, I have never been involved in anything worse than qualified for me, much a less an actual battle between armies. So, yeah, I'm nervous but I'm keeping together and have my mind set on my first battle which got me to be a little excited to test out my costume Knightmare that my friend made for me.

Soon enough, I found myself reviewing all the latest intelligence reports that had compiled regarding the Middle Eastern Federation's military strength and movements along the border area, using one of the table-mounted computers.

The Middle Eastern Federation had their forces were units, primarily main battle tanks, infantry, light VTOL gunships, and Knightmares. They had the Glasgow and made their own called Bamides through calling it a stretch.

The Bamides were akin to a land battleship design from the 1920s-1930s than a Knightmare. The design was a large torso set on top of three legs in a tripod configuration with two legs at the front and single leg at the rear. Despite its somewhat design, they are boasted some rather impressive features to say the least. They have a single large caliber artillery cannon, clearly designed to take heavily armored targets. Should be careful with that but moving. They also had a pair of side-mounted machine guns and two packs of missile launchers on its back. They have hover engines for movement, giving it excellent mobility over sandy terrain. Clever on their part.

I hummed before thinking to myself on what I gain, _"These things could cause us some real problems. The terrain around the border area is almost entirely flat desert which give the Bamides a great home field advantage. They can start firing on us long before we can start firing back. And if they can force us to attack them head-on which some might fall for it, then our own tanks will be wiped out in no time."_

I keep reading and took notes of the problems we might be facing.

While Bamides were formidable, they are not designed or equipped with anti-Knightmare combat. Their long-rang cannons would be virtually useless against such mobile targets. Their machine guns and missiles were only slightly more suitable. There's that but more to come as big news and trouble for us. The Britannian Intelligence operatives based in the E.U had discovered that the Europeans had secretly been developing their own Knightmare Frame and supplied some to the Federation.

The E.U Knightmare was referred to as the Panzer-Ameise which in translated as armored ant or tank ant. They are shorted than Britannian Knightmares but they almost a full ton more due to possessing very heavy armor. It was armed with just anti-tank guns, fitted in place of normal forearm units which possessed a reasonable rate of fire. This could give a Knightmare very good defensive capabilities, especially if several them were coordinate their fire.

That became true when the intelligence operatives had confirmed the Federation had received several Panzer-Ameises from the EU and have been unable to discover how many units. I could only guess a good number of them at this point of time.

"If these reports are true then we can only hope there aren't many of them. If the Federation was to deploy a large group of Panzer-Ameises to engage our forces and keep them pinned down. They also at the same time could position the Bamides and Glasgow well behind the front line and use them to provide heavy support fire. And if that were to happen, I see little shot on winning, but anything can happen and should sleep on it," I thought, deciding it was no good worrying myself about the issue any further and head to bed.

I shut down the computer I have been using which hid itself away inside the table. I couldn't be bothered with making the short trip to one of the beds. So, I just reclined my seat back and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep and sleep for how many hours I have left.

**Time Skip **

** Near Ismailia AFB **

_"Ismailia Tower, this is Imperial Shuttle Two-Foxtrot-Charlie on final approach. Please confirm."_

_ "Cope, Imperial Shuttle Two-Foxtrot-Charlie, this is Ismailia Tower. We have confirmed on final approach to Runway 1-1."_

I yawned slightly as I adjusted myself in my seat while buckling in for landing. I had a good sleep despite electing to sleep in my seat and just woken up a few minutes ago. By then, Cornelia and the others had woken up as well and already seated themselves. Guilford was sitting across the table from me.

"Good morning, Alex. Sleep well?" Guilford asked, flashing me a friendly smile.

"Morning to you too, Guilford. Surprisingly, I did, despite staying up till after ten," I replied, failing to suppress another small yawn.

"May I ask why you were up so late?" He inquired.

"Just looking over the intel reports. At least I have got an idea what to expect," I responded.

"What did the reports say? I haven't had a change to read through them myself," Guilford said, expression hardening slightly.

I soon gave the knight a quick rundown of what I have read, focusing on the key parts of the reports. I soon noticed Cornelia and Darlton were also listening. He seemed to pay attention when I began taking about the MEF's Bamides but was surprised when I explained about the EU's involvement.

"I suppose we should have expected this. But still, it's surprising that the E.U would lend support to such a new nation so quickly," Guilford stated.

"Well, given that they have seen how effective Knightmare Frames are. They want to see how theirs perform in real as soon as they can. And its not like anyone can accuse them aggressive action since all they are doing is selling weapons, arms dealing if you will," I commented, having the knight nodded.

"True enough. And whatever the case may, those new Knightmares could present a big problem for us," Guilford said.

"Guilford, my Knight, are you saying you doubt my chances?" Cornelia asked, having her voice stern which I can trace of good-natured jest.

"Of course not, your highness. It's just that this is the first time we've face other Knightmares in combat. While they may not be as capable as our Knightmares on paper, i can only guess how they'll perform in battle. I suggest we exercise a degree of caution until we know exactly what we are dealing with," Guilford replied.

"True, this will be different to all of our previous battles. And your concern is noted, but our enemy will still be defeated. Thank you for that report Lieutenant. Good to know you're on top of things," Cornelia said as turn her attention towards me.

"Not at all, your Highness. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't unprepared, and I'll do my best to not let you down," I said.

Cornelia smiled before explained to me, "It's your first time in actual combat, so no one's expecting a miracle from you. And given how much training you do with Guilford has been going very well. I have to say you have nothing to worry about. Besides, for the most part you'll remaining with myself on board the G-1 unless you're needed."

"I understand," I said, understanding it very well and keep myself ready for when I join the battle.

**Small Time Skip**

After two hours and landing, the four of us exited the plane. We soon were greeted by role of soldiers and a commander officer from the looks.

"Princess Cornelia, Major Conrad at your servers," The Major said with a sault as the soldiers followed behind.

"At ease, Major. I trust you grain word from the Emperor of our arrived?" Cornelia asked, getting to the point.

"Yes, I did your highness. However, things are going well here at this point and look forward on making your stay better before departing to another outpost," Conrad replied with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at this and smell something fishy with this smug guy.

"That won't be needed as I have my orders, Major," Cornelia said, not buying into that the Major has things under control.

"Y-yes well, but I must insist that you and your commanding officers reporting," Conrad said, getting the four of us to get a little off with him.

I read the army handbook which in it says that all officers must make a report of everything that avoids war with another county. I understand that, but something seems off as most don't follow that handbooks and listen to the Emperor now of days.

Cornelia closed her eyes for a second, but open them and said, "Very well, we shall have the reports all done by tomorrow at 1200, Major."

At this moment Conrad was sweating and looked worried for a second but calm down.

"Yes of course, I shall lead you four to your quarters for some rest and have your bags settle in," The Major said as he led us down the hallway.

"He's hiding something," I whispered to Guilford and Darlton who was walking next too.

"I have no doubt about that Lieutenant, but we will do the reports and keep an eye open, just in case," Darlton said, getting me nod my head.

"I will have two eyes open instead General," Guilford said, making the general and I smirked at his remark.

So much in jumping into a broad meeting and going to battle, but hey it is what it is. Anything can happen and I wonder what will happened next.

**Time Skip **

The next morning came by fast as I woke up and get started with that the explanation report that Major Conrad requested, more like forced on to us to buy himself some time for a reason that I'll find out. So, I took the first watch and begun the report in the office that was assigned to Cornelia, Darlton, Guilford and myself. I still don't like that guy, and something smells off with him when he had orders that the four of us had to make a report before going into the battle. He was hiding something as he seems nervous about something he is hiding, and I will find out.

As I typed the report in on the computer after reading data that I saved before someone, cough assholes cough, remove it and keep on the report before my part is over which was easy to say the least. However, I found something very interesting and can't wait to tell them about this which had me formed a small smile on my face.

Soon enough, Guilford took my spot with Darlton overlooking it the reports I have down and added more as they done there's. Cornelia and I were having tea for break which happens to be some good tea, maybe the best I ever have in a long awhile.

I took sip of my tea with a smirk and said, "I got to admit, the men look pretty run down."

"Is that so?" Guilford asked as he finished a report and handed to the general to overlook it.

"Sure, I mean our major hides some dirty secrets and we found it easy, thanks to her highness," I replied.

"Don't push it, Alex," Cornelia said with a smirk which I returned.

"Well, I bet you know who does what he can and will be a fish in a water once he's caught," I said which got the knight and general to smirk at my comment.

Before we know it, Major Conrad had shown up and came into the office.

"I see you all gotten up early, Princess Cornelia, Lord Guilford, General Darlton, Lieutenant Solberg," The Major greeted.

_"Speak of the devil,"_ I whispered before putting up the friend greeting and said, "I hope the morning is treating you well Major."

"So, how's the work progressing? Oh, that's right. Our bug in the data made it hard to fix the report. I'm sorry, it must be something we over look at," Conrad said with cocky smirk on his face.

"No, our report has gone with no trouble. We should be finished soon enough, in fact maybe sooner than later," Guilford said, handing the good amount of the reports to Cornelia.

Conrad was surprised by this as if we could do it on time. That's one for us and zero for the major.

"O-Oh I see. That's good."

"One more thing, we found something that got our attention," Darlton said, looking at me as I was the one that marked down which I had a small smile but kept myself control for the time being.

"And what will that be?" The Major asked.

"It seems that a unit was sent out to scout and failed to return to base. Not only that, but two more units also failed to return to base as well," Cornelia said, reading the report in her hands.

"Oh yes. They are checking a ruin city as we speak," He replied.

"A scouting mission with three units for a ruin city?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's being careful. They're some many cites that the enemy could be hiding and hard to keep up," Conrad said, lying for some reason which the four of us got on.

"Very well, we'll finish our report and get started on battling the MEF as soon as we can," Cornelia said with strength in her voice, getting the major to nod his head.

"Y-yes well. I should get out of your way. I have duties to do," Conrad said, leaving the office.

I shared a smirk with the princess, knight, and general, having an idea on what the major was hiding and will find it soon enough. This keeps on getting interesting.

**Small Time Skip**

Cornelia, Guilford, and I were walking down the hallways towards the office to met Darlton on something he must share with us he found. I kind of had the idea what the general was going to show but let's hear it and could be something. It is anything, but only one way to find out and hopefully I can do something before we join the battle.

"Your Highness, you don't mind if I can send a message out before the battle?" I asked, getting the princess' attention.

"Too Euphemia?" Cornelia questioned, answering my question as she knows who I was going to messaged.

"Yeah, you know how she gest and it drives her crazy on not being with her sister. So, I want to send a message too her before battle starts and tell her we are doing fine. If you don't mind, and you can join if you want?" I offered.

Cornelia was quiet for a second, thinking and said, "I think that well be fine and would 7:00 PM work for you?"

"It works for me and I'll make sure to send you that the Knightmare report in as well, your highness," I said, remembering I was assigned to do and almost done with, just the final editing left.

"Very good Lieutenant," Cornelia said with a small smirk as we finally made it to where the general was at.

The three of us soon met up with Darlton who hold a file in his hands, looking it over before noticing us and said, "Your highness, Lord Guilford, Lieutenant Alex, glad you three can make it. I have something to share with you on progress of the report."

The file had my reports and something that was very interesting which was the thing that all four of us know. Major Conrad had indeed started the battle before Cornelia arrived, not following orders to wait, lost over two units on the first day which he tried to cover up, and this was interesting.

"Such a child throwing a fit," Cornelia commented as she handed the file back to the general and kept the walk going with three of us following her.

"Why don't we just interrogate Conrad? It will save us time and will make things so interesting," I offered which caused Guilford to chuckle at that thought.

"You don't like him, do you Alex?" Guilford asked, already knowing the answer.

I shook my head and said, "Nope, never did as I know he was hiding something."

"Since when Alex?" The Knight asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Since we first arrived, Conrad had forced us to do the reports as he was covering up his mistakes and tries to become a war hero through money. I don't like that or people that just use soldiers as human shields for their own grain, it makes me sick," I answered with my eyes narrowed, but I relax myself to not give into my anger.

"Agree, such poor command," Darlton said, not liking people like that.

"I have no doubt that you, Guilford, and Darlton will have fun interrogating Conrad, Alex. However, that will be a waste of our time. We'll play his game for now and have the reports done by tomorrow," Cornelia said.

"Yes, your highness," The three of us said in union.

"Now come, we have some work to finish up," She ordered which we follow.

This day keeps on getting interesting.

**Small Time Skip **

** 7:00 PM**

After I finished making the Knightmare report and run locks on my quarters to make sure if anyone is looking for me doesn't go in without my key. Better safe and sorry. I walked towards Cornelia's office with my heart beating like crazy but stopped and kept myself together.

I knocked the door, waiting for a reply.

"Enter."

I sighed in relief as I heard the answer to come in and walked in to see the office like the one from before. I saw Cornelia typing a few commands on the keyboard and looked upset for some reason.

"Your highness, are you okay?" I asked, getting her attention.

Cornelia sighed and said, "Alex, please no formalities. It's just the two us."

"Right of course Cornelia. So, what seems to be the problem?" I questioned.

"Just that setting up a call and talking to Euphie won't happen tonight as the coms would be offline for a while," Cornelia answered, not liking but it can't be help.

"I see. I guess they want to avoid the enemy hacking our coms very much. So, much they can't allow her highness to talk to her sister," I joked with a small smirk, getting Cornelia to smile as she shook her head.

"So true, but I think we can talk for a while until the battle takes place," Cornelia said as she got up from her desk and took a seat on the sofa.

She offered me to sit with her which I did and was across from her. I soon noticed a picture firm on the desk and caused me to wonder.

Cornelia noticed which she smiles a little, picking the picture to show me and said, "This picture was taken seven years ago. I trust that Euphie told you what happened to the late Empress and how much I look up to her?"

"She did. No one deserves to lose a mother like that. Especially not right in front of them," I replied, having my voice sad on what I learn.

"Yeah. You see Alex, this picture was taken those years ago with Lady Marianne and her children, Lelouch and Nunnally in it," Cornelia said, looking a little sad all the sudden as she was starting to remember something bad that happened.

"You don't have to talk about if you want too. I understand it's a painful topic," I said, knowing firsthand and had my share of pain moments in my past back in my old home.

Cornelia shook her head and said, "No its fine, Alex. You ask if you want?"

I nodded my head and started to speak again, "Alright, then if Marianne was the late Empress, that will make Lelouch and Nunnally your half siblings like Euphie, right?"

"Yes, they are my half siblings with different mothers, but I care about them very much as I would be assigned by Lady Marianne to watch over them and Euphie. Not a day goes by when I must keep them out of trouble, good days," Cornelia said with a smile on her face, remembering the fine moments.

"I see, that's must be very great. How much you admire her by the way?" I asked since ewe are the topic.

"I admired her with all my heart, Alex. She was born a commoner, yet she managed to rise to the rank of Empress. I wanted to possess the same kind of determination and strength that she had. I wanted to be Cornelia and not Princess Cornelia. On top of that, I came to care for Lelouch and Nunnally as I did with Euphie. That's why I was so happy to be appointed as the captain of her personal guard, but then…" Cornelia explained, having her voice and gaze distant.

"Then she dismissed you on what turned out to be the one time she really needed you," I finished.

"Exactly. The one time she needed me, I-I wasn't there to protect her," She said, resting her hands as she let out shuddering breath.

I started to be in deep thought and started to remember how my old man left when my mother needed him the most when she hit a rock but got worse when he dies.

"Caught between your duties as a solider and family member. One telling you to follow orders, the other telling to stay and protect your family…In honesty and please don't take this the wrong Cornelia, but I doubt you being there would've changed anything," I said, almost regretting when I got a glare and almost lost my breath.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked with her eyes narrowed at me.

"Because it's likely that you would have died along with Marianne on that faithful day. The result would have been the same. Then Euphemia would have shared the same fate as Lelouch and Nunnally. I'm sorry if I spoke against you, that just how I feel and you shouldn't keep blaming yourself when something is out of your control," I explained with honest in my voice.

Cornelia was surprised by this, being in deep thought and understand my answer which a smile appeared on her face.

"That was a brave thing to say, Alex. But I certainly can't argue with you there. I never want Euphemia to be left alone in this world. She's a sweet girl, but this world can be unforgiving, and she is not ready for it yet," Cornelia said, sitting back in her seat.

"Agree…it is unforgiving," I agreed, but lower my voice for the last part which the princess got on and looked at me.

"You understand it, Alex. How much the world can be unforgiving? You dealt it yourself back in your old world, right?" She asked which cause me to lower my head and think back.

I think I never share this with anyone since I got here. I might share pieces of it with Euphemia, but never the full dealt as I can't tell her as she was sweet. I guess there's no harm as Cornelia shared a painful part and I can share mine.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, I do. My dad, I lost him when I was five. He died in a tour and caused some heart-ach for the family. My mother went into a deep drinking habit and always come home drunk with wounds on her. I was young at the time, so I didn't know what was going. Then she remarried a scum bag that I hate for two years before marring again for the third time and got somewhere. I was never close with my second stepdad or half-sisters as they kept their descant away from me. I wanted to leave and never look back, but I was young and never understand the world."

I stopped myself, getting some sniffs and feel wet in my eyes. I was close on drawing tears in remembering that faithful day.

Cornelia looked at me in concerned, having her gloved hands gripping mine together and felt a great sense of calm rushing into me.

"You can stop if you want?" She offered, not wanting me to push deeper in pain.

I shook my head and said, "Its fine, I should keep going. Its better to do it now."

Cornelia still had a concern look in her eyes but allowed me to keep going.

"When I was ten, I walked home late from school and heard my mother talking over the phone. I was a child and wonder what was going on. My mom talks with her parents about getting ride of me as I look just like my dad and how much pain she was suffering. I grasped in shock on what I heard and turned into pure horror when my mother saw me at the doorway. I will never forget that look of pure rage and disliking towards me when my own mother attacked me. I was wounded badly, but I got away from her and screaming. I never look back and kept moving forward to anyway," I said, having tears coming down my eyes.

I couldn't stop as I feel like should finish and I spoke again, "In time I move in with my grandparents and spend a good life. I never tried to reach my mom or her family again. I just keep on moving and try to live my dream."

I didn't finish anything else as my tears came down faster, having sadness rush over me and felt bad that Cornelia had to see me like this.

"Alex?" I heard Cornelia spoke to me, getting my attention and I couldn't answer her when the next thing happened.

I soon felt Cornelia sit down on the couch next to me. She never let of my hands when she moved and soon embraced me in a tight hug. My breaking point happened as it the tears from all those years ago come down, feeling a bit better and much calmer now. I wrapped my arms her and finished the tears to flow. I bury my face into the shoulder of the woman in front of me, letting my tears finished up. I felt a pair of hands rubbing my back in a soothing manner as the last tear left my body.

After a minute or two have passed, my tears stopped coming and Cornelia released me from the hug.

"Better?" She asked in concern.

"Yes, thank you," I answered, feeling a lot better.

"Sorry about that, I just-."

"Don't apologize, Alex," Cornelia interrupted and spoke, "I can't even begin to imagine what you been through at such a young age and now coming to a new world that you spend two months living as it your home. Honestly, I'm amazed you were able to cope for this long and before your first battle none the least."

"I guess I hadn't really been thinking about it until now. I always know about living the best I can to the fullest. Thanks Cornelia, I never open this much to anyone before. I feel a lot better. Again, thank you for everything," I said, feeling a lot better and smiled as I felt a great deal of calm hitting me.

"No need to thank me, Alex. I have promised that I would help you deal with your situation as much as I can. You shouldn't feel the need to repay me," Cornelia said.

"I guess you're right, but still…," I said but trail off when I started to notice that I was this close to her, feeling heat hitting my face and heart beating like crazy.

Cornelia noticed this and was to speak but stopped as she had a small blush on her face.

_"What's happening?"_ I thought, asking myself as I keep feeling this deep warm feeling within me that screams at me when I'm near Cornelia.

I never saw it coming on what happen next as I didn't think it will happen, but it did and was shock. I can tell that Cornelia was surprised by this as much I was.

Our lips meet, having neither us pulling away and stare into eyes. The stare relaxed as we closed our eyes and felt compete bliss as we kissed more. My arms were wrapped her waist as I followed the heated moment. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and felt some fingers roaming around my hair, liking the feeling of them through the gloves.

For the need of air, we broke apart and took some deep breaths as our foreheads touch each other. My face was covered in warm, being in deep red from what just happen as my first kiss was so good and felt great, but I'm shock that it happens all the sudden. I can tell that Cornelia might be thinking the same as her face was red like mine.

"That was…"

"Surprising, yes."

Cornelia and I said at the same time, blushing a little more and soon found out our position which caused us to heat up more.

"L-Let's talk about this after the first mission, Alex. Don't see this in a bad way, I just need time to think about this and what just happen. I enjoy it yes and have feelings for you, but I need to think over a few things," Cornelia explained as we got up from the sofa and still held each other's hands.

"I see, Cornelia and understand as I need to think some things over. It would be best to talk about what happen after the first mission. Just know that I have feelings for you and that was my first," I said, understanding what's going on and what to look forward too after my first mission.

"Your first huh? That was my first time as well," She said with a smile forming on her face which I smiled as well.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well, we must turn in for the night as its late and we'll need to wake up early. You have a good night, Alex," Cornelia said as we part ways and took our leave.

"And you as well, Cornelia," I said, taking my leave and still having a smile on my face as I walk out of the office and back to my quarters.

This has been an interesting night and something to look forward too.

**Time Skip **

After waking up and doing a few things before getting a message. It seems Cornelia had gotten word from the Major of something that got his attention. He requested the four of us come in his office which we are doing right now.

"It looks like you were right about that guy. I know that something smells fishy with that Major as he is shady as they come," I said as the elevator took the four of us to upper level where Major Conrad was located.

"Shady huh? We'll see about that," Cornelia said with a smirk on her face as we exited the elevator and come into the office.

"What's going on?" She asked as the Major was waiting for us at his desk.

"I just grain a word that a unit has pushed the enemy focus. I have a plan in mind and would like four of you in on this," Conrad said.

"Is that right?" Cornelia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, your highness. Please help solve a problem of ours and I'll make sure you gain all the credit," The Major said with cocky smirk on his face.

"Very well, we'll see how it ends. Good day Major," The princess said as she left the room with us in tow and back into the elevator.

I lead up against the wall, crossed my arms and spoke my mind out, "You know I'm amaze that he wants us to take light off him. I mean, he started a whole mission by himself with poor planning and now thinks he can get all the profit."

"True and that's one way to say it, Alex," Guilford commented.

"This could be a problem for us if push comes to show," Cornelia said, getting our attention and know this was very serious.

"I hear those wheels turning. I trust you have a plan in motion, your highness," I said, getting serious and know that the princess has her game face on for battle.

Cornelia smirked never left her face as she pushed a button that lead to a floor where the Knightmares were located and said, "Very true Lieutenant. I remember that you once told me of an old saying in your old world that the marines followed by."

"Yes, your highness. The Marines believed on taking the hill, no matter how hard it is, they take the hill," I replied, remembering the Marine training and how my old man told me when I was young.

"Then I believe that the battle should have that as its starting point and turn this around by fixing the Major's mistakes," Cornelia said, looking at me and spoke, "You ready."

I could tell she was testing me as I'm still nervous, but the excitement washes it over and said, "I'm ready, your highness. I shall be ready by your orders."

"Then take command of the units that were left behind and take the hill, Lieutenant," She ordered.

"Yes, your highness. I shall be ready within the hour and deployed for the mission," I replied, being fully ready for my first battle ahead of me.

Cornelia nodded her head at my strength and reason for my first actual battle, being glad that I wasn't worried for it. Good, I didn't what to worry her at all.

"Report to Hanger Bay 2, you'll have your Knightmare ready for takeoff. Guilford, Darlton, or myself will meet you there after I do one last thing, Lieutenant Alex," Cornelia said.

I bowed slightly and said, "At once your highness."

This is it as I head to the hanger for my Knightmare to get ready for my first battle. I feel the excitement rushing within me and look forward to this.

**Small Time Skip **

**Hanger Bay 2**

After getting to Hanger Bar 2, I saw the technicians getting my Knightmare ready for the battle ahead of me. This was my first real battle on the field, fulling me with concern and excitement of the battle ahead of me. I will always need to be careful and keep my guard up for this battle.

"Sir, Kimaris is ready for you! What weapons should we have on your Knightmare?" The head technician named Zackary Allen asked.

Zackary or Zack as most called him wore a blue uniform and had blonde hair with forest green eyes. He happened to be the technician that help made Kimaris to be ready and hook me up for my training with the Knight. He's a good friend of mine. Now it's the real thing and the boxing gloves are coming on for the battle ahead of me.

I smiled little, enjoying Zach's company as I saw him as a friend and could light up my day. He has that effect on me these days, but I should focus on the battle coming.

"Mace and side arms only. No rifle, lance, sword, or shield this time, maybe in the next mission. Too much will slow me down, so less weapons this time and I will need those weapons to take out the enemy forces," I ordered/explained

"Right sir!" Zach said as he ran to the controls to type the command keys and get my weapons placed onto the Knightmare for the battle.

I smiled at Zach these days and started to climb up to the upper platform to get into Kimaris for the battle ahead of me. However, before I could hop into the cockpit, something happened…

"Umu! Hello partner!" A female cheerful voice said, causing me to nearly fall but my right hand got the rails to pull myself up. I soon relax and got my breath back from the sudden shock to see who surprised me.

"Sorry about that. I was just so excited to meet you," A young woman said as I soon got a better look at her.

She was a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a red uniform with a red skirt, white leggings, golden boots, and has a royal red rose sword in its sheath on her left hip. She had a cheerful look on her face which remind me of Euphemia and shared a more knight to her looks.

"My name is Nero, side member of a royal family and your partner," The blonde greeted with her smile on her face.

"Partner huh? I take it that her highness assigned you to be my partner?" I asked, checking to be sure.

Nero nodded her head and said, "Yep, she did. Princess Cornelia assigned us to this mission to have us rescue the units and push the MEF out of the ruin city in order to make an outpost. And of course, to save my cousin and best friend!"

That's understandable and noble of Nero which I respect and have a feeling that our partnership will be interesting. Oh, I should introduce myself.

"Very well and I look forward to it, Nero. My name is Lieutenant Alexander Lupus Solberg, Royal Guard of her highness, but please call me Alex," I introduced myself.

"Oh! Glad to meet Alex! Umu! Let's get along and fight Middle Eastern Federation together!" Nero cheered very prideful and happy.

I never meet someone like her before and she reminds of something I watch back in my old home. I can't remember now, but still look forward in working with her.

"I see that you have met your partner and first member of your team, Lieutenant," Cornelia said as she joins us on the upper platform.

"Yes, I have and can tell it will be interesting," I said, looking for to this partnership and later full team the princess has in store.

Cornelia smiled and said, "I can see that. Anyway, the mission is a go. Major Conrad has already left and fighting a wave of the MEF at the front, no doubt doing something reckless. You and Nero are to take command with Artoria and Gil and take the hill for Britannia to take a stronger hold. We can't afford to lose any more men due to pride and reckless. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness," Nero and I said in union with a bow.

"Very well, I shall be joining both with Darlton, Guilford and a unit behind you Lieutenants. Good luck," Cornelia said before giving a look in concern which I understand and nodded to her as a sign to tell her that I will be fine.

"I understand your highness. Anything else?" I asked, making sure I don't miss anything or be left out.

"Yes, the area that Major Conrad failed to capture happens to be a very important area for our forces. The Sinai Peninsula would be a great help for us as its elevated and will allow our ships to send enforcement if needed," She replied, making Nero and I nod our heads and know our important this was.

The Sinai Peninsula was not the only that can help us. The Suez Canal will be a great concept to allow ships to go through between the two countries instead a longer route. So, this was important and happens to be my first battle. This is it.

Soon enough Nero and I climbed into our Knightmares, powering up and get ready for launch. I took a quick look at my partner's and was interesting so say the least, being something from the Gundam shows I watched but different updates and colors

Nero's Knightmare Frame was a Graze Ritter, being one of the last 5th generations made before going to the 6th. The Knightmare had a red color theme with some golden armor on the arms and legs. Her weapon was red sword and a few other weapons hidden to use.

Very nice and look forward in seeing Nero in action which will happen soon enough.

I closed the cockpit hatch as I get the Kimaris active and placed my earpiece which had a call coming in.

**_"Lieutenant Alex, all preparation is complete. You and Nero are equipped and ready for the mission. And one more thing Alex…please have Kimaris come back with less damaged," _**Zach said which caused me to smile at his care for the Knightmare he made for me as it was like his kid.

That guy these days, but I'll do my best.

"Good work and no promises, but will do my best, Zach," I replied, having my hands grip on the controls for launch.

I heard Zach sighed from the other end, but stop himself and said, **_"Alright. Launch preparations are complete, Lieutenants. You may launch when ready."_**

"Acknowledged," I replied, gripping the controls firmly now and took a few seconds to calm myself down. My nervous was wash away and replaced with excitement for the battle. It was odd but I still will be on guard for my first mission.

**_"Umu!"_** Nero said, being her reply.

"This is Lieutenant Solberg. Kimaris, now launching!"

**_"This is Lieutenant Nero. Graze Rose, now launching!" _**

At command, the catapult fired, launching our Knightmares forward as if it had been rear-ended by a freight train. Once we were cleared out of the hanger, both Nero and I engaged our land spinners and land a good landing on the sand panels. I was forward in knee down prostration with the rose colored Knightmare by my side. We soon rise as our eyes shined bright and stood tall for the mission.

"Nero, the enemy position?" I asked, running the scans as well for our force's location and enemy as well.

**_"Just five miles that way,"_** Nero replied, having her Graze pointing with its left hand at the location we needed to head to.

"Right. Then let's not waste time," I said, activating Kimaris' flight jets and flew towards the battle with Nero following behind.

Nero and I flew towards the battle, seeing it was not looking good for us as the unit were getting kill out there. I saw a few Knightmares firing their weapons at the Bamides that were surrounding them. A good number of our guys were damaged, maybe dead due to the damage I saw. This was getting bad and soon saw on my screen that Major Conrad was shoot down, having his sign fault line and was dead.

"Well, well. It looks karma finally got up with the major. A shame as I was looking forward to his arrest, but it is what is, right Nero?" I said, using my right-hand control to grab my mace for the battle ahead of me.

**_"Indeed, the major did get his karma and we should give our guys a hand,"_** Nero replied, pulling her sword out and was ready for the battle.

"Right! Help Artoria and Gil with the back while I will take the front. I'll draw the enemy fire to me, in order to buy some time," I ordered as had my flight path charged forward to the ground and activated my landing spinners for a hard landing.

**_"Yes Sir!"_** Nero shouted as she piloted her Graze to help our force out and save her cousin and friend.

I swung my battle mace downwards, crushing the Bamides upon impact and landed hard. This got me to shake a little in my seat but was alright and destroyed the enemy. It was the start and could tell that I got a lot attention now.

I can tell that both alley and foe were surprised of my sudden appearing, but this didn't stop the Bamides from firing at me. I regripped my mace and started moving in order to dodge enemy fire. I move left and right, doing unfamiliar tactics as I dodge the heavily rounds. I looked at my screen and saw that the MEF forces at their attention at me, drawing the fire at me since I have shown up with a somewhat new Knightmare and mark myself the bigger threat when I attack.

_"That's right, come at me and…there you are!"_ I thought before changing my direction from running away toward the first Bamides group in front of me.

By using the controls, I rail up my mace and soon throw it at the Bamide in front of me. The mace upon impact crushed the whole front and clasped once no one was piloting it. The two Bamides by my sides rearmed their cannons at me but they were to slow as I draw out my handguns and pull the trigger.

I destroyed both of the Bamides' legs, crippling them and soon blasted their control cockpits off. The destroyed Knightmares blow up by my side and soon turn my attention back at the units that were being saved. I saw Nero had brought her sword and cut a few deserted color Glasgows into pieces. I noticed two other Graze which I can guess that they belong to Artoria, Neo's cousin she mentions before, and her friend, Gil.

The first Graze was blue with silver armor on it and has a cape behind it. The Knightmare had some damage on it, no doubt from the long hours of being attacked by the MEF. Her weapons were a golden lance thrusting at the enemy Glasgow and soon draw out a golden sword to the head of another one. The second Graze was gold with a red cape. The Knightmare had little damage, but some deep cuts on the shoulder armor. Her weapons were a pair of battle axes on her back and used a golden sword to rip her enemy apart.

Talk about going with the same frame but looks cool and they have great skill.

I soon noticed that we only have only four Knightmares while the enemy is coming with more and they are not happy the beatdown I gave them. That's to be suspected as the units were being pin down for days and had no leadership thanks to the major not helping them. I check the scan on my screen, seeing that enforcement will be here in five minutes, but I don't think we won't have that time as the MEF were double timing it here. They must really don't like us which it was easy to figure out and now its time to take the hill.

I noticed that the three were talking to themselves, mostly about me, but I turn them out for now as it could rude to listen into their talk. Once I know they are done, I soon called them on the vid-com.

"Lieutenants Artoria, Neo, and Gil, what's the status?" I asked.

**_"Not good, we have taken heavily lost and only have at least ten men left that can fight. There's a lot of the men wounded and need medical attention,"_** Artoria replied, appearing on my screen has a mature version of Neo with long blonde hair and shape green eyes. She wore a blue uniform.

**_"Princess Cornelia and the unit will be here in five minutes, but I fear they might be too late,"_** Neo said.

**_"So, we let the mongrels come at us and wait for backup? No thanks Neo as I rather right these mad dogs,"_** Gil said, having her Graze switch her weapon out from sword to a battle axe. She appeared on my other screen as a young mature woman with long golden air and red ruby sited eyes. She wore a gold and black uniform which I can tell she had a red cape behind her.

I listen to their replies and all makes strong sense to me, having only thought in mind that I know could help turn this battle around in our favor.

"We take the hill," I said, turning Kimaris at the enemy that were coming in fast.

**_"Huh?" _**Three questioned, not understanding what I meant.

"We take the hill, the hill that our enemy controls," I replied, pointing my mace at the enemy force that I can see coming in and soon gripped the controls with firm grip now.

**_"But we only have four Knightmares and enemy must have twenty,"_** Neo said, seeing the odds were against us.

"Indeed, and that's all we need. The enemy won't see it coming," I said, being calm and feel a great deal of excitement rushing within me for the battle ahead of me.

**_"He's right as they'll be so arrogant and prideful which will be their downfall,"_** Artoria said, having her Graze at my side and agreed on the battling the enemy forces head on.

**_"I'm starting to like you lieutenant. Let's put down the mongrels,"_** Gil said with a smirk as she draws out both her battle axes.

**_"Umu! Let's get the party started!"_** Nero cheerfully said with a happy smile on her face, getting her sword ready for battle.

I smiled for their support, looking forward for the battle ahead of us.

"Then let's begin!" I ordered, having the four us dashed forward towards the battle ahead of us with our jets powering up.

The next battle begins now.

**Third POV**

Cornelia piloted her Knightmare with her unit following behind her to the battlefield that Alex and Nero went in to add the units, Artoria, and Gil. She had Guilford lead a squad to add the troopers in field and get the wounded medical attention. And Darlton was commanding the air forces to bring air support the units if needed. She would be honest that she grains a sense of concern for the young man in his first actual battle and worry about him but was push aside due to him having three other pilots with him. It calms her down, but it doesn't stop her being concerned for the silver-haired man that she grown feelings for.

The Goddess of Victory had never met a man like Alex before. He was so different from anyone she ever met and was full of promise. She really enjoyed his company and last night was something she never thought would happen. She admits that she enjoyed it and would like to do it again, having her feelings being fully seen and understand this strong feeling to the young man. She had thought it over light night and early morning. Now she wants him to stay alive and soon saw the aftermath of battle that took place here.

Cornelia and whole unit saw the outcome and were lost for words on seeing what only four Knightmares had done all of this.

The Glasgows were ripped it apart, having no heads, arms, or legs and had no chances on getting up. The Bamides were treated like ragdolls with legs blown off or the front part crushed like a bug. Only one Panzer-Ameises was seen and ripped apart. The ant-tank was flipped on its back with bullet holes in its underbelly and all the legs were ripped off from the main body. Overall, only the three Grazes and Kimaris stood tall over their victory. Of course, they have damage on them from their battle, nothing major or damaging, just small burn marks or cuts from the enemy.

Cornelia was amazed by this, having some ideas hitting her head and know had made up her mind over a few things. She will go over them and smiled that it will be interesting to see what happens next.

**_"Your highness, we have taken the hill and captured a new base. They're some wounded and need medical attention right away,"_** Alex informed, appearing on her screen.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Guilford had your team get the wounded treated right away," Cornelia ordered, getting her knight to move out right away.

**_"Yes, your highness,"_** Guilford said as he leaded the group to treat the men.

"Well done Lieutenants. You have a grain victory and capturing this base will be the turning point for Britannia," Cornelia said, getting the four Knightmares to walk to her and kneel on one knee.

**_"Thank you, your highness,"_** The four said in union, getting the princess to smile and could tell that her new lieutenant understands why she likes the battle. The battles get the excitement and the victory is the best reward afterwards. She's going to have fun and can't wait to get started on what she has plan for the four and later to the man she loves.

**End of Third POV **

**Time Skip**

After the battle and getting the gear placed down, for the time being, the men were enjoying themselves. Sure, the guys here got smack hard but were pulled up out of the dirt, thanks to my team and me. Still a long way but it starts, and things will get harder for now on. But not now as the men need their rest.

I smiled as I watched the soldiers enjoying their meals that were cooked for us, beef gumbo and good so far. I took my seat outside the dinner compound at a table and enjoyed the meal under the calm sky before heading off into the next meeting or battle.

Soon enough my team joined me, eating their food and we all enjoyed each other's company with a few laughs. Artoria did smile a little, enjoying this down time. Gilgamesh or Gil for short was rather alright but smile and enjoyed this down time. Nero was very cheerful and happy as she hugged me from the time to time but was stopped by her cousin and kept going on about my battles with stars in her eyes. like it was a pop star thing.

I soon saw and noticed Guilford coming to our way which I spoke, "Lord Guilford, can I help you?"

Artoria, Gil, and Nero wondered the same thing as well.

"Yes Lieutenant, you can. Princess Cornelia has requested you be present for the debriefing. Especially since it was your plan and team that have grained a victory and saved our forces," Guilford explained.

"Of course, Lord Guilford. Although I think saying that I saved our forces is a bit of a stretch, I did had help after all," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Those weren't my words Lieutenant and you are right on that as princess said them herself. And she isn't the kind of commander that gives out such high praise very often," He said before motioning for me to follow him which I did.

"What about us?" Artoria asked, meaning her, Neo, and Gil.

"You three are not needed now. You'll be getting your orders soon enough," The knight answered which the three nodded their heads and let it be for now.

"In any case, we'd better head up to the debriefing now. So, don't take me word for it, Alex. You'll hear it for yourself soon enough."

With that said and within a short time later, the two of use arrived on the bridge of G-1 to find both Cornelia on her throne with Darlton standing at her side, waiting for us and had a handful of officers. As we entered, I saw the princess briefly smile and look at me but looked away and make sure no one noticed it which it was for the best for now.

I noticed some of the officers were glowering at me as I walked in, most likely because of my team and I victory that made. Hey, its not my fault their pride's is hurt now. Holding pride above all else only brings you defeat when it comes to war. So, I just ignore them.

Guilford and I approached Cornelia's throne, kneeling before her as we had previously.

"Rise Guilford, Lieutenant," She ordered which we did and rose to our feet.

"Lieutenant, General Darlton has already provide us with his assessment and Guilford has as well. Is there anything you wish to add?"

"Nothing at present, your highness," I answered the question, having my voice staying level, having no feeling of nervous anymore and the battle brought some change in me. Not much, a but a good one and nothing bad.

"Very well then. Lieutenant, I have so far heard nothing by glowing praise from both General Darlton and Guilford, as well from your team and our other pilots. They all agree that your timely assessment of situation prevented us from taking greater casualties and say nothing of your team and yourself remarkable performance in the field. Considering this, I, Cornelia, hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and the leader of the team I have assigned to you. Do you have any objections?" Cornelia said/asked, getting very surprised but I kept myself together as I was very happy about this.

"None at all. Thank you for such an honor, your highness," I said, feeling my heart swell with good pride and happiness on what I have done, thanks to my training, skills, and my team that I'll be leading for now.

"Princess, you can't be serious!" A voice behind me cried out, knowing who it was as it was a officer that used to support Conrad.

"Silence!" Cornelia roared, causing the man to shut up and have sweat come down his face in fear.

"It was because of Major Conrad and the ones that support him that cause us a good amount of our forces in the process of capturing a position that should have been captured in the first place. Unlike you, the Lieutenant Colonel had fixed the situation and lead his team to victory, saving a good amount of forces that were left behind. Seeing as he is knowing your superior, you will show him the respect he deserves. If not, your career WILL suffer. Am I understood?" She questioned, after making her statement.

"Y-yes your highness," The officer said, being in fear as he was knock down a peg or two.

I kept myself under control and laugh on what just happen as the meeting went on.

**Small Time Skip**

"Once again, thank your highness for the promotion and having Artoria, Gil, and Nero on my team," I said as I walk down a hallway, walking beside Cornelia and was just the two of us.

"No formalities, Alex and your welcome. You earn it and I have feeling that your team will reach great heights. Also, there's one thing I'll like to talk with you," Cornelia said as she stopped our walk and face me.

"Of course, Cornelia. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, having the idea what she wants to talk about and kept my cool in case things go bad.

"About last night and our feelings," She answered, closing the space between us and was a inch closer to me.

I didn't feel so red like last time, keeping my cool and said, "I remember. You said we'll talk about what happen and we agree on that. I also have been thinking about it as well and I would like to say-."

I never finished as something cut me off and stopped my word. Cornelia had pushed forward and had her lips up against mine, caught me off guard. At this moment I know that she wanted action, not words and so I kissed back with the same warm feeling she giving to me.

Once we part ways, having the kiss short and had our foreheads touch each other. I soon hold her hands with care, having them on top of mine and interlock.

"I guess the old saying words. Action speaks longer than words," I commented.

Cornelia giggled a little and said, "Indeed it does, Alex. I want you to know that this is new to me and I would like for us to take things slow."

"I agree as this is new me as well. I promise that I'll do my best and make things work between us. I won't be overprotected as I know you can watch over yourself. I trust you'll do the same?" I asked.

"Of course, but that won't stop us from worrying about each other," She said with a smirk, knowing that we will do something risky in the future.

I chuckled a little and said, "Indeed and I look forward too it, Cornelia."

"So, do I, Alex. So, do I," My princess said as she brought me into a hug, having me returning it and had us enjoying the warm embrace now.

I smiled as this was big start of something I'm going to enjoy and look forward to it. Yeah, this life here is great and I have feeling that'll get interesting from here on now.

**...**

** The Paladins (Now and more TBA with updates);**

** Alex (Desert Fox): ASW-G-66 Kimaris (Later ASW-G-XX Vidar)**

** Artoria (Lion Queen): Graze Ritter (Blue)**

** Gilgamesh (Golden Ruler): Graze Ritter (Gold)**

** Nero (Empress of Roses): Graze Ritter (Red) **

** …**

**Alex's Harem (Update): Cornelia. Milly. Villetta. Nonette. Artoria. Gilgamesh (Female). Nero. Leila. Anna. Ayano. Monica. A few more TBA as a surprise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Final Battle in the Desert: Homecoming **

** March 10th, 2017 a.t.b**

Damn, it has been that long since I feel good sense coming back to me. Thank God for warm showers.

With the battles we have won and plan coming into motion, it will all be over here. Boxing the enemy focus in by three sides was working and pushed them in a dead zone to finish it. Using WWII's military plans work out better than I hope. I have called my plan the Three Lines for report. It has been a mouth since the battle started and now it was coming to an end at least. The final battle will take place soon and it will all be over in one strike, ending the Middle Eastern Federation and their rebellion for good.

The Three Lines was to have three of the focus attacking the enemy on three sides and box them for the dead zone. I had it split like this, Cornelia had the main and was 70%, Darlton 20%, and finally my team; the Paladins and I are the remaining. It was the risk at its highest with a few lost, but my plan had worked as we have push are enemy into the dead zone and close on ending this.

Normally, it was told that battling the Middle Eastern Federation would take a whole year or two but thanks to my team, myself and the Three Lines battle plan, it took only one month. The battle was turning over to our favor as it was ending in our victory soon enough.

I smiled as I can't wait to leave here and see Euphemia again, knowing she miss her older sister and I very much. It drives her crazy not spending time with us and got some teasing after finding out that Cornelia and were together. We were taking things slow due to be in a war and promise each other to spend more time together in order to get to know each other much better once it's done. So, there's that and moving on.

I had sent messages to Euphemia and her other sister that I was told about, Marrybell mel Britannia. I never meet her yes but was told about her and how close she is to her cheerfully half-sister. So, I thought on why not and send a letter to them once a week or two to tell how things are. It never hurts and could be interesting.

Oh, I almost forget, I should explain more about my team, our name, and members are before anything else. My bad and here we are;

I have named my team the Paladins after Charlemagne and his 12th Paladins. We are not just knights that protect a ruler. No, we protect everyone, no matter who they are, being either noble or poor. It doesn't matter as we protect anyone and serve Princess Cornelia only.

The Paladins is me; the leader and the rest are;

Artoria: She comes from a noble family like her cousin Nero and joined the army. We had a hard start due to me with a strange origin, but we move pass that and become great friends. I made her as my second command if I'm called in or way on their mission and was very grateful for that.

Gilgamesh (Gil): She is half Britannia which made her an outcast in her own family, but she rose up and became heiress of her noble. She climbed the ranks and shows pride in her skills, having herself stand tall than others and calls those underneath her wild dogs, dogs that should be put down by her. We made a good friendship and I trust her to take command over any units with us to get them in line.

Nero: She is a side member of the noble clan that dead out and joined with her cousin Artoria in the main family. She joined the army little after her cousin did and became the same rank within a few months. She may be cheerful but make no mistake she is someone that will crush anyone that stands in her and her pilot skills matches, not passing, Artoria and Gil.

Selvaria Bles: She is one of the new members to join the team and is great member of team as well a great friend to everyone and I. She is from the noble family and joined the army to break her family's cowardly moves which she did and broke the whole family that was reshaped into the House of Valkyrie. She is the third command of the Paladins and would take full command if any happens to Artoria, Gil or me.

Astolfo: She is our newest youngest member that joined two weeks ago and happens to be friends with everyone.

Zach was made a member of the team as our technician and happens to be upgrading his ideas to have the Knightmare Frames take a big jump to an idea we have in mind that my Knightmare was inspired from. It will take a while, and it would be best to have our idea start back home where more and better toys can be use. He can be such a fan boy when it comes to building new toys these days but then again, he who he is, and I'm cool with that.

Now how about we get to where I'm at this moment.

**Hanger Bay 2 **

** Fight Till I Fall by Digital Summer **

My team and I were in the hanger bay, getting us ready for launch and closing the box to finish the MEF once and for all. The final battle was here and set in motion.

"All Paladins' Knightmares are ready to go, Lieutenant Colonel," Zach informed as he clears out and allow us, the Paladins to climb into our Knightmares.

"Well done, Zach. Did you made sure to get Kimaris equipped with lance, sword & shield, rifle, and side arms for the battle?" I asked, making sure, but I do trust Zach to be on top of things.

"Yes sir, the Kimaris is equipped and the mace was transported to Lieutenant Gilgamesh's Graze as you requested," Zach replied.

"Good, very good," I said before going to my Knightmare and had the others to do the same.

The time has come.

**Third POV **

Alex got inside of the cockpit of his Kimaris, turning his radio on and spoke, "Is everyone ready?"

**_"Umu! I'm ready,"_** Nero said with an excited voice.

**_"I'm ready Lieutenant Colonel. So, let's GO!"_** Astolfo said in a more cheerful voice as she pumped her right fist in the air inside of her cockpit.

**_"I'm ready Alex,"_** Artoria said.

**_"So am I. Let's crush these mongrels,"_** Gil said.

**_"Let's finish this battle once and for all,"_** Selvaria said.

**_"Alright commander, you and your team are clear to launch,"_** Zach said over the radio.

"Understood Zach. This is Lieutenant Colonel Solberg. Kimaris launching!" He shouted as Kimaris was launch out from the hanger.

The others soon followed as well now Gil, Artoria and Nero have the Graze as their machines but for Astolfo and Selvaria were different.

Astolfo was piloting a machine call the Grimgerde, being in her pink color scheme with a white cape on her back and her lance as one of her weapons.

Selvaria machine was different as it was calling the Helmwige Reincaras. It was heavily armored, but it still has its mobility as she has her lance and a shield, meaning she likes to get up in close and cause a lot damage to the enemy

Other Knightmares followed as well as they begin their assault for the last remaining forces as they started their plan to use the same tactic but one of the Sutherlands exploded.

**_"What the hell?"_** One pilot yelled.

Alex looked out in the distance before zooming in and saw some Panzer-Wespe that were drugged in the rocky areas. It looks like the MEF changed their tactics from tank ants to wasp. He soon saw more shots being fired from them.

"SCHATTER!" Alex shouted, having himself and the others did.

"Commence zigzag maneuvers so they can't get a lock on you," He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" the voices of the pilots said.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Solberg, the MEF have the Panzer-Wespe in the rocky areas," The white-haired man informed.

**_"This is Princess Cornelia; I've been getting the same reports as well."_** Cornelia said over the radio.

"Then expect some heavy resistance and suicide attacks as they will be fighting to the death." Alex stated, because it was true in his world as well.

Guess no world is perfect.

**_"Understood Alex,"_** Cornelia said.

"Alright everyone advance on the enemy formation but watch out for suicide attacks." Alex ordered, getting a yes sir over his radio.

They zigzag their way towards their enemy. Alex jumped and thrusted his lance and stabbed the Panzer-Wespe right at the cockpit. He had used his shield for protection before putting it away for now and use his rifle and lancer.

Gil jumped up and slammed her mace down on a Knightmare, caving the cockpit in. She lifted it up and put it on her mech shoulder.

Both Artoria and Nero were slashing their way through the enemies with their swords.

Astolfo was stabbing Knightmares with her lance.

Selvaria, well it was a massacre as she went on a bloody rampage.

The other Britannia Knightmares soon join in the battle as they begun to finish off the MEF remaining Knightmares. Alex notice one flaw in the Empire's army and that is they rely on the Knightmares too much. But in America the military use combines arms where the infantry, mechanize, air force and sometimes the Navy work together when fight this type of enemy. Maybe he'll talk to Cornelia about this down the road. However, his train of thoughts were broken when he notices something in the corner of his eyes and saw a MEF Knightmare holding something that looks like a rocket launcher, but when he zoomed in and his eyes widen as he recognizes it as a Strum Faust.

"STRUM FAUST!" Alex shouted over the radio.

The other pilots were confused at this but it was too late as the Knightmare fired its rocket and hit a Sutherland as it explode destroying the mech and killing the pilot. Soon more appeared and started to fire more Strum Faust and casualties started to mount up as 10 Knightmares were destroyed or damaged.

"Get in close and try to dodge them," Alex ordered, getting a yes sir over his radio.

Alex knows the Strum Faust or Panzerfaust in his world that Nazi Germany used in WW 2 and it was very dangerous weapon to all Tanks in that war. Even the Panzerschreck was even more dangerous and that's how the Soviet Union made the RPG that is still in used. The fight was getting bloody, but he saw a Sutherland Knightmare getting ridden by green bullets that melted through the Sakuradite armor like a hot knife through butter.

Alex looked at the MEF Knightmare and saw it holding a machine gun but more precise a Beam Machine Gun that is shape like a StG 44.

_'Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me. Is this Gundam Unicorn or something.'_ Alex thought, knowing the weapon all to well.

The Britannia troops were losing morale as some wanted to retreat but Alex and his Paladins kept pushing forward. Yes, they took some damage, but Alex Kimaris lost its left arm thanks to a Strum Faust, getting a hit caused the shrapnel to enter his left arm. It didn't affect him as he fired his sub machine gun at the Knightmare that shot at him.

The battle raged on for another 30 minutes until it was all over and the rest MEF soldiers surrender. Alex was taken in a medical tent to be treated for his arm. The other members of his team were outside of the tent and waited for their leader to heal up. They noticed Princess Cornelia marching toward the tent with both Darlton and Gilbert flanking her.

"Is he alright?" Cornelia asked.

"He is fine my Princess. The medics says it's only miner," Selvaria replied.

Cornelia sighed in relief and saw Alex's Knightmare being taken back to the hanger for repairs. She then heads inside the tent and saw the young man getting bandage up by the Medics.

"Lady Cornelia!" the medic said.

"At ease men," She said before looking at her boyfriend.

"Are you okay Lieutenant Colonel Solberg?"

"It's just a scratch but no big deal Princess Cornelia." Alex said with a shrug as the bandages were wrapped on his arm and was told that it will take a few days to heal up. Just a scratch and was fine, but he had something to share from what happen in the battle.

"But I need to speak with you three alone."

Knowing how important, Cornelia nodded her head and looked at the medic which they left the tent. Now they were alone.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Cornelia asked.

"Those weapons that the MEF used, I know them." Alex replied, recalling the weapons that was used against his unit, team, and himself.

"You do?" The three said in unionism.

"The rocket was a Strum Faust aka a Panzerfaust and the other was a Beam Machine Gun that look like a StG 44," Alex answered.

"Wait did you just say Beam Machine Gun?" Darlton questioned as they are still in the experimental stage for that and the Lancelot was the one to use them.

Alex nodded his head in answered.

"So, that means that the EU were the first to make beam weapons before us? That's no good." Gilbert said, knowing this could be a problem later.

"But how do you know them?" Cornelia questioned, wondering how but Alex gave her the look and answer her own questioned, "Oh right from another world."

"And the Beam Machine Gun is a fictional weapon from the Gundam Series that the Japanese made that is popular for over 40 years in my world." Alex answer as he was in deep thought and spoke, "Cornelia, I would like for some people to look for some underground bases."

"Why?" Cornelia asked, wondering what her boyfriend has in mind.

"Because it's something I want theorize, that is all," Alex answered, getting up and put his military coat on.

Cornelia nodded her head at this and said, "Very well, I'll have some of our troops to start looking for any underground bases, but the good side is that we're heading back to the homeland. Emperor Charles wanted us back as he heard of our victory over the MEF."

"Well that's good. When do we leave?" Alex questioned.

"In four days," She answered.

The group of four left the tent but Alex was tackled to the ground by both Nero and Astolfo making both Darlton and Gilbert laugh at this. Artoria and Gil grabbed the two off their leader, having the two apologies to him but he was okay with it. He told them that they were heading home making them happy at the news.

Four days past, Alex, Cornelia and the others were on the plane heading back to the homeland as they rested. They finally made it back and the plane landed, and Princess Cornelia ride was there. They went back home to settle down as they earn it.

**End of Third POV **

For settling down, I had asked Cornelia if we could enjoy sometime together and my offer was a walk in the gardens. She agreed and now here we are.

"It's good to be home," I commented as I am enjoying the palace and its garden view, walking with my princess by my side.

Cornelia giggled a little and said, "I never thought you will say that this is your home."

"Well, it has as I did come here when I first arrived, and it was thanks to that as this has become my home. A home that I shall protect and you as well, Cornelia," I said with a smile on my face.

"I thought I told you to not worry about my safety," Cornelia said with a smirk as we walk to a bench and took a seat still holing each other's hands.

"You did, but I can't help it and you can't either," I said with my smirk not leaving my face.

"Agree, Alex. Agree," Cornelia said before putting her head on my shoulder which I put my head on top her head, getting us to smile at this warm and relax we are doing.

"Alex, big sister!" A familiar teen girl voice called, getting our attention.

We looked and saw Euphemia, but she wasn't alone as another girl was with her. She was a young girl, being at the same age as Euphie with Spanish pink hair that is in a ponytail and has violet eyes. She wore a red royal dress like the pink-haired princess wears but different as it has white wings on back of her dress.

"Euphemia," Cornelia greeted as her sister hugged her which she hugged back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, before looking at our guest and looks like someone she knows.

"Well Marrybell came over to visit." Euphemia replied.

_'So that's Marrybell, huh,'_ I thought, remembering that I wrote to the leader of the Glinda Knights during my time in the Middle East.

Marrybell bowed slightly to me and spoke, "Hello, I'm Marrybell mel Britannia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The honor is mine princess," I greeted with a small bow and kind smile on my face.

"So, you're here to join us for dinner?" Cornelia asked.

"I happen to be in area and Euphemia invited me over Cornelia. So, yes, I'll be joining for dinner," Marrybell answered.

"Then let us head in." Cornelia said, having all of us following her back into the palace for dinner.

We head inside but I have a feeling that my life will change again. I don't how or what yet, but just have that feeling that's all and will worry about it later as I'm having dinner.

**...**

**The Paladins Members (So far);**

**Alex (Desert Fox)**

** Artoria (Lion Queen) **

** Gilgamesh (Golden Ruler) **

** Nero (Empress of Roses) **

** Selvaria Bles (Silver Valkyrie) **

** Astolfo (Rider)**

**…**

**Alex's Harem: Cornelia, Milly, Villetta, C.C., Kallen, Nero, Artoria (Lancer look), female Gilgamesh, Euphemia, Emma Sheen, Marida Cruz, Rakshata, Nonette, Monica, Dorothea, Leila, Anna, Ayano, Anya, Selvaria Bles and female Astolfo. Three more that will be shown in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Relaxation**

**AN: Lemons in this chapter, the warning will come up and enjoy the chapter.**

**Third POV**

**Cornelia's Mansion**

Both Alex and Cornelia were dressed in their dresses. Alex wore a tux and Cornelia wore a purple dress that showed her bareback as the said dress strained against her body as it was showing off her breasts and ass as she wore matching high heels. They were walking to the dining hall for dinner and when they near the doors the butlers open the door for them and that's when Alex heard a familiar voice.

"Umu!"

When Alex heard that voice he saw his team was here with Euphemia and Marrybell in the dining room but what made Alex blush was that his team was wearing the same dress as Cornelia. Gilgamesh's dress was black, Artoria was blue, Nero was red, Selvaria was silver and Astolfo was hot-pink. But Alex notices another girl around 16 years old as she looks like a carbon copy of Artoria and Nero.

Alex knew who this girl was as she was Mordred Pendragon as the said girl was wearing a blonde dress like the others and had an annoyed face.

Nero saw Alex and smile before greeting, "Umu! Hello Praetor!"

"Um, Hi Nero! What are you and the other members doing here?" Alex asked her but heard Cornelia giggling.

"Because I invited them over Alex," Cornelia said to her boyfriend.

"Oh?!" was the only thing that Alex said.

Nero fast-walked toward Alex and grabbed his arm and put it between her breasts making Alex blush as Cornelia was smirking at this.

"Yes Alex! Cornelia invited us over as you are the team leader of the Paladins," Nero stated.

"Nero!?" Artoria called out, getting her attention.

"Yes, cousin?" Nero asked.

"Can you let go of our leader? As you're making him blush." Artoria informed Nero.

Nero looked at Alex and saw his red face and she smirked at this and pulled his arm even further in her cleavage making him blush more as she stuck out her tongue out at Artoria making the said blonde woman eyebrow twitch at this. Cornelia giggled at this as she found this very amusing to her and saw Euphemia, Marrybell, and Astolfo were giggling as well. Gilgamesh had a smirk on her face and Selvaria had a small smile.

"Okay Nero you can stop teasing Alex now," Cornelia ordered the blonde

Nero let go of Alex with pouted and she decided to walk toward her chair with a sway in her hips which Alex couldn't help it as he watched. But Cornelia got his attention by lightly jabbed his side and he looked at her to see a sly smile on her face.

'What's she's smiling about?' Alex thought.

They all took their seats as they order their food and drinks as the women sans of Mordred, Astolfo, Marrybell, Euphemia and Alex order some water.

"So who are you?" Alex asks Mordred as he already knows who she is but he's just asking.

"The name's Mordred Pendragon; the daughter of Artoria Pendragon and heiress of the Pendragon and future Empress of Britannian," Mordred replied with pride as she puffed out her chest with a fanged smirk.

"Please mongrel if anyone is going to be the Empress is me not a wild child like you," Gilgamesh said.

"What was that slut?!" Mordred shouted.

"Bitch!" Gilgamesh snapped.

"Carpet muncher!" Mordred snapped back.

"Virgin! And thank you as I love to eat your mother out and l like hot dogs as well." Gilgamesh commented with a smirk a triumphed smirk on her face.

Mordred gritted her teeth at this as Artoria just sighs at this as these two always like this.

Yes, Artoria and Gilgamesh are dating after Gilgamesh was there for Artoria when she had Mordred when she was raped at the age of 14 and Mordred was born. Don't get her wrong as she's still looking for the right man but it was a rough road for Artoria. She at first, wanted to put Mordred in an orphanage but she didn't do it and raised Mordred with the help of her parents. The said man that rapped her was executed for his crimes for raping an heiress of a house.

Alex saw the bickering and decided to defuse the situation.

"So... Mordred are you a Knightmare pilot?" He asked.

Mordred looked at Alex with another fang smirk and spoke, "You bet I am as I'm waiting to be put onto a team."

Cornelia caught onto this and decided to speak, "Then would you like to join the Paladins, Mordred?"

"You mean Alex's team that mother's on?" Mordred questioned.

"Yes, Mordred as I have six more members that have talented skills to the team," Cornelia answered.

"And who are these other six?" Alex asked his girlfriend.

"I'll give you the folders tomorrow Alex," Cornelia replied back to him.

Alex nodded his head as their food and drinks came in as their time at the table was pleasant as nothing happens at the table. Night came and Cornelia offers the girls to stay for the night and leave the next day which they agreed as Gilgamesh grabbed Artoria and locked her door so no one bugs them.

As for Alex and Cornelia, well they head toward Cornelia's room as the door open and the two were in a heated make-out session. The young man closed the door with his foot as they reached her bed.

Cornelia pushed her boyfriend down on her bed as she got on it and slowly crawled with a seductive look in her eyes. She straddled his lap and kissed him again as he used his hands and grabbed her butt making her moan in his mouth as she separated from his lips.

"Getting bold now aren't we Alex," Cornelia said.

"Well, what can I say we've been waiting for this?" Alex stated as he moans.

The reason why that is Cornelia was stroking his member.

"Then I can't wait to have this monster in the mean," Cornelia replied to him as she leans forward and whispers into his ear. "Maybe your teammates can join the fun as I don't mind sharing." As she kissed him again.

**[Yuri Lemon]**

Moaning was coming from Gilgamesh's room as both her and Artoria were in the 69 positions as Artoria was lying down eating Gilgamesh pussy out as Gilgamesh was on top of Artoria eating out Artoria pussy.

"You're so delicious Arty," Gilgamesh stated as she resumes her job.

"So are you, Gil," Artoria replied back as she resumed as well.

The two stop and they started to scissor themselves as they gripped their sheets with their hands.

"Oh god damn this is so fucking good," Gilgamesh said as she grinded faster.

"Oh yes, it does! Oh, fuck yes!" Artoria moans as she grinded faster.

They're reaching their limits. "WE'RE CUMMING!"

**[Yuri Lemon End]**

They came as they released their juices as they were panting as Artoria crawled on top of Gilgamesh as their H-cup breasts pressed against each other and they kissed again and then separated.

"Still amazing as ever Gilgamesh," Artoria said.

"Of course I am," Gilgamesh stated with pride.

"Tell me Gilgamesh, what do you think of Alex?" Artoria asks her lover.

Gilgamesh was in a thinking pose and gave Artoria a sly smile. "I think he's a good person and I can see why Cornelia likes him a lot."

"Then maybe we can ask her if we can join in the fun and how about tonight~?" Artoria said/whispered tonight in Gilgamesh's ear.

Then Gilgamesh looked at Artoria with a sly smile. "Yeah, we should as we know that they are getting it on right now."

They two got off the bed and got their robes on and left their room and headed toward Cornelia's room but they were stopped by cough and they saw Nero, Selvaria and Astolfo were standing behind them with their robes on.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Astolfo asked the two.

"Umu! They're going to visit Praetor?" Nero explained to them with a smile.

"Without telling us?" Selvaria questioned them.

Both Artoria and Gilgamesh blush in embarrassment as they were caught red hand.

"Umu! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Nero said.

Nero headed toward Cornelia's room with the others followed her.

**[Lemon]**

Meanwhile in Cornelia's room clothes were scattered on the floor as both Alex and Cornelia were in the 69 positions with Cornelia on top of Alex sucking his 11 and a half inch member. Alex ate out Cornelia pussy. Cornelia pulled out with a pop and put her EE-Cup breasts between his manhood and started to move them up and down as she was licking the tip of his member getting a moan from her boyfriend but they heard a cough and this made them jotted off each other.

They looked and saw Nero, Artoria, Gilgamesh, Astolfo and Selvaria standing there naked as the day they were born as Nero closed the door and they all had lustful looks in their eyes and Cornelia smiled at this.

"Well, what are you five are waiting for and help me with his monster of a dick," Cornelia said as he sat on his face again.

The girls beamed at this and hurried to the bed and they took their turns on sucking, licking and blowing his member getting a moan from their commander. Alex couldn't hold it in anymore as he released his seed and sprayed all over their faces as Cornelia cum as well. The girls started to lick the remaining seed off his member, on their faces and breasts as Cornelia straddled him and grabbed his member and slammed down on his dick breaking her hymen as she was adjusting his size and she starting to bounce up and down on his member as Selvaria sat on his face as he started to eat her pussy out.

"Oh god his tongue is so good! It's deep inside me." Selvaria explained.

"I know right?!" Cornelia replied back as she kissed Selvaria on the lips.

The two were moaning like sluts as they increased their speed as they were about to cum.

"I'm cumming Alex!" Selvaria stated.

"I'm cumming as well Alex! Cum inside me and impregnated me as I don't care," Cornelia said.

In a few seconds, they release. "CUMMING!" Cornelia/Selvaria shouted.

Selvaria's release on Alex faces as he releases his seed in Cornelia's womb as the two women's eyes rolled in the backs of their heads. Cornelia got off as Selvaria got to his member and slammed down as she leans back a little as Nero sat on his face as Selvaria started to move up and down as Alex was started to eating out Nero's pussy as Nero grabbed Selvaria H-Cup breasts.

Astolfo started to eat out Cornelia pussy that was leaking out some of his seed as both Artoria and Gilgamesh were sucking on Cornelia's breasts making the said princess moan at this.

"Praetor your tongue is amazing as I'm about to cum!" Nero said as she kept moaning.

"So am I Alex! So release your seed inside my womb," Selvaria said.

The three came as Alex release his seed in Selvaria's womb. Selvaria got off as Alex sat up as Nero straddled his lap and put her hands on his shoulder and slammed down on his member as he grabbed her ass cheeks as Nero started to bounce on his lap. Nero kept moaning out Alex's name as his dick was hitting her womb as Astolfo lean up on Alex back kissing his neck. Alex released his seed into Nero's womb as the said blonde scream in the pleasure of the feeling of his seed entering her womb.

Nero got off of Alex as it was Astolfo's turn as they were in the spooning position as Alex held her right leg up as he enters her pussy. Alex kept thrusting into Astolfo pussy as the two were kissing each other as Alex release his seed into the young girl's womb. Then it was both Artoria and Gilgamesh turn as Artoria was on top of Gilgamesh as he enters Gilgamesh first and fucked her for a while and then fuck Artoria next as he took turns on the two blondes as he releases his seed in Gilgamesh first, then pulled out and fucked Artoria and sprayed his seed in Artoria next.

Alex wasn't done as he was still hard as he enters Artoria's ass making her moan at this and he kept doing it until he sprayed his load in her ass. Gilgamesh was next then Cornelia, Astolfo, Nero and Selvaria as they kept having sex in different positions getting fucked in their pussies and asses. When it was done Cornelia was lying down on top of Alex as it was midnight already and they were tired out and let sleep take over.

**[Lemon End]**

What the group didn't know that both Euphemia and Marrybell watch the whole thing as it turns them on and wishing they were in there but they will wait until next time.

**Area 13**

Area 13 or Middle Eastern Federation it once was as we see a group of Britannian soldiers opening a huge metal door that was bigger for something else that was bigger than the Knightmares. It was thanks to three spies from the E.U. for telling them this as they turn on the lights and their eyes widening in shock on what they were seeing.

"Someone contact Commander Emma Sheen so she can contact Princess Cornelia as we found something." The soldier said.

The other Britannian did what he was told as they found something that will change the course of their conquest in their favor.


End file.
